


Emerald Blade Extras

by VioletEyedPrincess



Series: The Emerald Blade [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEyedPrincess/pseuds/VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: A collection of one-shots or small chapters of stories that take place during the main series. I highly suggest that you read the main series in order to understand everything that is going on. Each chapter has it's own summary in the beginning. Rated M for future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. don’t belong to me. Assassin’s Creed and co. don’t belong to me. I’m just taking some credit for the plot and original characters. Fire Lizards belong to the talented Anne McCaffrey. In no way, shape or form am I making money from this.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Minor swearing, some blood, mentions of violence, characters being OOC, mention of death.
> 
> Chapter Pairings: Lucas/Delilah, mentions of James/Lily
> 
> Author’s Note: Hehe, so I bet you all were expecting to see a new chapter for the main story line, huh?! Well, I wanted to get this little story up first and I have many plans for this collection. Now, if you’re just starting off by reading this, then I strongly suggest you go back and read the main story: Emerald Blade Book One: The New Trainees, first. You’ll find yourself rather confused if you don’t. Now, this story takes place roughly during the first and second chapter of the main story. Each chapter is a new story and may feature some characters more than others. Mostly, they’ll be focusing on the ‘minor’ characters so to speak. I have no idea how long this ‘extension’ will continue, likely until I finally finish the entire series. Most of them won’t be as long as a normal chapter in the main series and some may be split into smaller ‘installments’. Not only that, but the ‘sections’ are very uneven and some are very small in length. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Summary: Lucas and Delilah never thought that they would be blessed with their own child. After all, they’ve both gone through brutal torture and were near death many times. So, they poured all their love towards their adopted son: Harry. However, when Delilah begins getting sick, she soon discovers that their little family has been blessed. But, how will Harry take the news that he’ll be a big brother soon?

-Thoughts-

_Emphasis on words/Spells_

_ Text _

 

A Surprise Blessing

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

February 10th, 1982

Icy blue eyes peered down at the short stack of files lying on the light wooden desk. A lightly tanned hand reached up and brushed back a strand of golden blonde hair that fell into the line of sight. A rather stunningly beautiful woman of short stature sat at the desk in a rather welcoming and well-furnished office. Floor to ceiling bookcases stood behind the woman’s desk while a fireplace sat at the other end of the office. There are two rather comfortable looking chairs placed in front of the fireplace with a circular table sitting between them which has a very beautiful vase sitting in the center of it and is filled with beautiful flowers that gave off a delicate scent. Wide windows let in plenty of natural light and looked out towards the expansive grounds of Othello Estate. The woman sighed softly and looked up from the file, closing her eyes tiredly.

A faint popping sound made the woman open her eyes and she offered a gentle smile to the small House Elf that had popped into the study. The House Elf looked at her worriedly before setting down a small tea service along with a plate of sandwiches on the small table by the fireplace.

“Mistress Delilah, you need to eat. Yous missed lunch.” The House Elf scolded, watching as the woman, Delilah Othello, smiled sheepishly.

“I know, I’m sorry, Dotty. I didn’t mean to miss lunch.” She said, rising from her chair and walking over to one of the chairs.

“Still, it’s not good for you to miss a meal.” Dotty said, watching Delilah closely as the woman poured herself a cup of tea and fixed it to her liking before taking a deep drink.

Dotty only left after Delilah finished her first sandwich. The woman chuckled and shook her head fondly at the actions of the House Elf. All of their House Elves are something else. Of course they’re fiercely loyal; after all, they have to be considering what happens inside the manor and on the estate grounds. As she munched on another sandwich, Delilah thought of everyone that is in the Brotherhood. They have a decent amount of Assassins, both Masters and non-Masters. Those Assassins all have various jobs and it’s rather nice that they have at least one Assassin in each department of the Ministry of Magic. Heck, they even have two guards in Azkaban which was rather amazing if you were to ask her. Not only that, but they have two Curse Breakers who also work for Gringotts, which helped their treaty with the Goblins since they often relied on information from the Goblins about some of their enemies and targets; after paying a fee of course. They also have quite a few people who are ‘in-the-know’ about the Brotherhood who are shopkeepers or work for various shops in the Magical world and Non-Magical world.

This network of people and supports gives them a pretty good spy and information network; better than what the Templars have that they know of. However, that didn’t mean that they could be sloppy or let themselves get too comfortable. After all, just three days ago a safe house had been burned to the ground, taking the two owners, who were supporters of the Brotherhood, with it. They had paid for the funeral of course and had offered to have a guard watch the remaining family members who had been out of the safe house when it had been burned down. Thankfully the family had accepted the guard and the offer to be relocated to a new city where they’ll be safer. Sadly, the attack had shaken all of them up and her husband has been worrying himself to the point of exhaustion in trying to figure out how the Templars had learned of the location of the safe house. Just yesterday she had gone out with a team of warders and looked over the various locations of their other safe houses and strengthened or even added new wards to the houses to hopefully stop another attack.

Delilah sighed and shook her head, forcing her thoughts away from such sober matters. Instead, she focused on one of the happier topics in her life. Their adopted son, Harry, has been flourishing here at the estate. Yes, there are still nights when he wakes up crying and screaming from a nightmare detailing the events of the horrible night that his parents had been taken from him, but he’s adapted well and has, surprisingly, begun calling her ‘mummy’ and Lucas ‘daddy’. Of course both she and her husband know that the change has been eased thanks to the presence of Remus and Sirius in Harry’s life. Her son has been a constant reminder that not everything is bad in life and there is plenty of good left in the world. Sirius and Remus took their jobs as godfather and honorary uncle seriously and loved helping Delilah and Lucas out whenever they were caught up in meetings or had to leave on a mission.

Her eyes flickered over to the mantle of the fireplace and a soft smile graced light pink lips as Delilah looked at the various picture frames adorning the mantle. A few pictures featured herself in her late teens with another girl, younger than herself, with dark red hair and light emerald green eyes. She and the other girl are dressed in the standard Assassin’s uniform; knee-high leather boots, trousers, Acromantula silk shirt, Dragon hide vest and trench coat. She chuckled softly as the girls in the picture waved and the redhead blew a kiss towards her which made her laugh. The other picture with the redhead showed her buried behind a stack of books in the estate library; her hair mused and an embarrassed flush on her face as she guiltily looked at the camera. The other pictures showed herself with her husband Lucas. One is of their first date, another of their wedding and finally the day they had fully adopted Harry.

Delilah smiled and shook her head fondly, though her smile soon faded. Lily and James had placed an infant child-block on Harry’s magical core when he was just a few months old. Sirius had told her and Lucas about Harry’s powerful bursts of accidental magic and they honestly couldn’t blame James and Lily for doing something like that. Harry had managed to animate some of his stuffed animals to play with him when he was only nine months old and had also managed to turn Sirius’ hair bright pink when the man had teasingly taken away the infants bottle. Sirius and Remus had been the only ones besides James and Lily who knew about the block on Harry’s magic. If she and her husband hadn’t taken Harry away from the Dursley’s then it’s very likely that the block would’ve never been removed.

There was also the matter of Harry’s health and wellbeing. He hadn’t had his inoculations against Dragon Pox, Vanishing Sickness and a few other illnesses that are common in the Magical World. She sincerely doubted that Vernon and Petunia would venture into London and attempt to find St. Mungo’s in order to get their nephew treated for the diseases either. Her respect for Lily had spiked when the redhead had introduced her to her family. Marie and Nathan Evans were very kind and loving people and they adored their youngest daughter and supported her in everything she did. However, Petunia had been such an ill-tempered and rude child. She made fun of Lily every chance she got and eventually blamed her little sister for their parents’ death when their house had burned down. Severus had also told her how he and Lily had met when Petunia was chasing her little sister while calling her a freak. Given Petunia’s jealous and petty nature and the fact that she had married a man who is just as petty and mean as she is, Delilah had no doubt that they would’ve abused Harry and told him lies about his family.

Shaking her head, Delilah banished her empty plate and the tea service back to the kitchen before brushing the crumbs off of her blouse. Moving away from the fireplace, she glanced back at the files on her desk before dismissing them with a wave of her hand. Right now, all she wants to do is cuddle with her little man and forget about all the stress of her day. Heading out of her study, she closed and locked the door behind her before she headed down the halls and up to the second floor of the manor. The other people who passed her nodded or called out a greeting, which she returned with a smile and a nod. Reaching the third floor, she headed down the East wing and soon arrived at the door leading into her son’s room. She listened closely and, upon not hearing anything, gently pushed the door open and peered inside.

The room looks just like a bedroom which belonged to a two year-old. The walls are painted a soft green color with red, blue and silver designs. There are plenty of toys scattered around the room, though a House Elf is currently moving around the silently and putting them back into the rather large toy box which rested at the foot of the bed. The closet door is cracked open, revealing closed drawers and cloths hanging from the rack. There are two wide windows, one of which is a bay window with a padded bench seat. Currently the thick, dark green curtains are pulled over the windows to block out the sunlight. Delilah moved into the room fully and closed the door behind her, smiling softly at the sight of her son curled up underneath the dark blue blanket one of the Assassin’s had made for him. Toeing off her shoes and removing her socks, Delilah lowered the rails on the side of the bed and gently moved her son over.

“…Mummy?” Harry muttered, rolling over sleepily and smiled when he saw Delilah.

“It’s alright, Harry. Go back to sleep.” Delilah whispered, lying down next to her son and pulling Harry to her.

Harry nodded sleepily and was all too happy to snuggle up to his mum. Delilah gently carded a hand through Harry’s hair, allowing herself to relax and forget everything that’s been troubling her. All of her worries about the Brother, her family and their supporters were pushed to the back of her mind. Closing her eyes, Delilah soon drifted off to sleep with her son; never noticing how one of Harry’s hands drifted to her stomach and rested there lightly.

\------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------

March 6th

Lucas jerked awake as his wife suddenly got up from bed. Blinking sleepily, he instantly became worried when he heard the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. Throwing the comforter back, he slid out of bed and hurried into the en-suit where he found his wife kneeling in front of the toilet. As the retching continued, Lucas wet a cloth with cool water and wrung it out before kneeling in front of his wife and gathering her long hair back away from her face. He gently rubbed her back as she slowly stopped heaving before reaching up and flushing the toilet. Pulling her away from the toilet, he sat back on the floor and pulled the delicate form of his wife onto his lap. Delilah leaned her head back, closing her eyes as the soothing, cool cloth was pressed against her forehead. She felt her husband’s magic wash over her and felt better as the sweat was cleaned from her skin and her mouth no longer felt like something had crawled in it and died.

“De, you should see June.” Lucas said, his voice soft as his wife frowned.

“She’s been busy for the last week, Lucas.” She muttered, making the brunette man roll his eyes.

“That doesn’t matter, Delilah. You’ve been weak and feeling nauseous over the last two days. I’m worried about you and so are Amanda, Hector, Sirius and Remus.” Lucas said, concern in his voice as Delilah closed her eyes and fully relaxed against him.

“I’ll go if it continues for a few more days. I’ve been taking some potions and I’ve been taking Nutrient Potions.” Delilah said, not seeing the scowl on her husband’s face.

However, Lucas knew better than to argue with his wife about this. Both of them are stubborn people, which often made them clash. However, they never allowed their arguments to escalate or get out of hand. They always walked away and allowed their tempers to calm before they came back together and tried to talk things out. It’s what has allowed their marriage to survive for so long; especially when it comes to the subject of children. Both of them have been subjected to intense training and have also been tortured by their enemies throughout their lives and careers as Assassins. Healer June had told them a few months after their marriage that there is a very slim chance of Delilah getting pregnant; even if she were to use fertility potions. It had been a very hard and bitter pill to swallow for them, especially since both of them wanted a family. Delilah had become withdrawn because she felt like she had failed both of them and it had taken a few months to get his beautiful wife to smile and laugh again.

They had consented to the idea of adopting a child, though there were risks in doing that as well. If they adopted and introduced their child to the world of Assassins and Templars would that child accept it? What if their child didn’t have any of the abilities coveted by the Brotherhood? Would their child resent them because they couldn’t become an Assassin? Questions and fears like that had kept them from adopting right away. Then, the attack on the Potters had happened. When Lily had withdrawn from the Brotherhood in her Seventh Year, Delilah and Severus had been completely devastated but they had understood at the same time. Hearing from Lily years later had been a shock and he and Delilah had been horrified in learning that Riddle had set his sights on Lily and her family. Their spies had confirmed what Lily had written about and they had kept an eye out for all the warning signs.

That fateful Halloween came and they had gotten the signal from some of the people who had been watching Godric’s Hallow. Learning that Hagrid had taken Harry from the house and brought him to Hogwarts had raised their alarms and they only had to wait a few hours before learning that Albus was on his way to the Dursley’s house with the one year-old. Finding Harry lying there had enraged them and had cemented their thoughts that they would never allow Harry to be raised by the likes of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Blood adopting Harry had filled the void in their hearts that had been created by the news that they couldn’t have children. Yes, they’re doing their best to ensure Harry knows about his birth parents and his heritage, but they’re more than happy that he’s accepted them so readily into his heart as his new parents. They finally have a son, a child to raise of their own.

Sirius and Remus had been slightly unsure about them at first, but both men have thankfully accepted them and what they do. From what he’s seen, it seems like Sirius has slowly begun making friends with some of the Assassins and has slowly been getting closer to Kano; one of the Master Assassins who work with the new trainees. He could easily see the pair eventually dating; they complimented each other very well. Remus was getting along very well with others, especially those who were also Werewolves and was learning from them on how to accept his inner wolf and how to control his transformations. While things weren’t perfect for all of them, they were better than what it could be.

“Come on, love.” Lucas said, his voice soft as he gently scooped Delilah into his arms and carried her back to their bedroom.

Setting Delilah back on the bed, he covered her up with a sheet before checking the alarm clock on the bed. Mentally groaning at the time, he headed for the walk-in closet and decided to simply get dressed for the day. At five in the morning, he knows that it’s late enough in the morning that it’s unlikely he’ll be able to get back to sleep. Heading out of the bedroom, he headed down the hallway but paused when he heard something coming from his son’s room. Frowning, Lucas walked over to the door and gently cracked it open. Peering inside the room, Lucas blinked and shook his head with a small smile on his face at the sight of his son sitting up in his bed playing with his animated stuffed stag, tiger, wolf and dog. Harry was clapping and giggling as the animals frolicked around him and nuzzled him; though the young boy covered his mouth with his hands to quiet his squeals of laughter.

“Harry, what are you doing up so early?” Lucas said, flipping on the light and making his son start in surprise.

“Daddy! Daddy play!” Harry cried, gesturing towards his animals which made Lucas smile.

“No, you silly, boy. Time for breakfast.” He said, lifting Harry into his room and carrying him over to the closet after waving his wand over the stuffed animals to deactivate them.

Harry squirmed and wiggled until Lucas put him down. Thankfully, Harry remained beside his dad and happily tried helping his dad dress him. Once that was finished and Harry was dressed, he happily toddled out of the room after Lucas and made it to the stairs before allowing Lucas to pick him up and carry him down to the first floor. There, he was set down and happily walked beside his dad to the dining room. One of the House Elves quickly made breakfast and had them settled down at the table. Lucas smiled as he watched his son eat and make a general mess of himself.

“Where’s Mummy?” Harry asked, breaking Lucas out of his thoughts.

“Mummy’s sleeping, baby. She’ll be up soon.” He said, watching as Harry frowned before nodding.

“’Kay.”

The pair finished breakfast and Lucas took Harry to the living room where the boy happily set about playing with some of the toys that were kept in the room. Lucas, meanwhile, checked over some of the letters he had received overnight. Many of them were from Assassins who are on missions and were just sending him updates on how things are going, though some are letters from allies asking for help or advice. He sighed at this and summoned a few sheets of parchment and a fountain pen to begin drafting his responses to the letters. Yes, he understands that his allies value their alliance and the fact that he’s willing to help them out in tough spots, but sometimes he wishes that they wouldn’t constantly come to him for help and would seek help from their Account Keepers or even family members. Why don’t they seem to understand that he also has affairs of his own to tend to?

Before Lucas knew it, three hours had passed. He finally noticed this when Harry gave a small cry of “Mummy!’, and ran from the room. Chuckling, he shook his head fondly and followed his hyperactive son out of the room and followed the sounds of his son’s voice to the dining room. Harry was already sitting on Delilah’s lap, happily chatting away about the games he’s played with his toys and animals and how Daddy found him playing in bed. Lucas, however, was rather concerned when he saw his wife eating a bland bowl of porridge instead of her normal breakfast of eggs, toast or waffles. He looked at his wife with a critical eye and winced when he saw that she’s a bit paler than normal. He also noticed that she was eating slowly as if she wasn’t sure if her stomach would handle the porridge. However, he was glad to see a glass of orange juice and an empty potions vial beside it which meant that she is, indeed, taking a Nutrient Potion.

Throughout the rest of the day Lucas found himself worrying about his wife and her health. She had fled the dining room during lunch and promptly lost what food she had managed to eat. Fuzzy, the House Elf who handled the cooking, was beside himself in thinking that he had given his mistress something that she was allergic to or had caused her to become sink. However Lucas reassured Fuzzy that he had done nothing wrong. Amanda, Delilah’s body guard, was arguing with his wife about going to see June. Delilah finally ordered the woman to back off before storming to the woman’s parlor and locking herself inside.

“I’m not some little child! I can take care of myself.” Delilah huffed, sitting down in one of the chairs and glaring out the glass wall which looked out to the gardens.

Delilah stewed in her anger and frustration for a few minutes before sighing and drooping. If she could take care of herself then why is she still getting sick? Why hasn’t she gone to see June yet? Instead…she’s acting like a little kid who doesn’t want to do what their parents tell them to. It certainly didn’t help that her sudden sickness had her worried as well. She was never prone to sicknesses before and it was rare when she even caught a cold or a case of the sniffles. For her to sudden be throwing up in the mornings and for her stomach to be so unsettled is highly unusual. Something about lunch had made her sick, though it hadn’t been from the taste rather the smell.

“Maybe I should go see June. She’ll at least be able to help me.” She muttered, running a hand through her hair.

Delilah remained locked in the ladies parlor for a few hours before finally emerging. She was surprised to see Harry camped out outside of the room with one of his coloring books and a stuffed animal. As soon as she opened the door, the toddler hurried over and demanded to be picked up. Scooping Harry into her arms, he looked up at her with a rather startling, serious face.

“Mummy needs Missy June.” He said, his voice firm and taking his mother by surprise.

“Alright, baby. Let’s go see June.” Delilah said, sighing softly as she settled Harry on her hip.

She walked through the halls until she arrived at the double doors which led to the infirmary. Hesitating slightly, Delilah looked down at her son who was staring at her intensely. With a soft groan, she opened one of the doors and stepped inside, blinking when she found June at her desk instead of inside her private office. June looked up as soon as the door closed and stood.

“It’s about time, Delilah. Lucas and Amanda have been to see me and they’ve told me that you’re not feeling well.” June said, looking sternly at the woman.

“It’s just-“

“None of that. I’m the Healer and I’ll figure out what’s been causing you so much trouble. Come with me.” June said, leading Delilah and Harry through the massive room and into one of the private rooms.

Delilah wisely listened to June when the woman told her to take a seat on the bed and set Harry down beside her. June worked quickly and took Delilah’s vitals before asking what has been happening and what symptoms she’s been having. As Delilah listed the symptoms, she saw a spark of surprise and suspicion enter the Healer’s eyes but June kept silent and simply wrote everything down before pulling out her wand. Delilah held still as June cast various diagnostic spells on her, though the surprise in the other woman’s eyes continued to grow until her mouth was open slightly in shock. Delilah swallowed nervously and glanced at her son, her eyes widening slightly when she saw that Harry’s eyes were focused on her stomach and were practically glowing.

“…I…I never expected…” June whispered, her voice strained which made Delilah look at her sharply.

“What? What is it?” She demanded, watching as June shook her head in shock and cast another spell.

Delilah’s eyes widened when her entire body was encased in a white glow before the light around her stomach turned a faint pink color. Looking up at June, she was about to demand to know what the glow meant when her son answered that question for her. And the answer was the last thing she ever expected to hear.

“Sissy!”

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Delilah nervously wrung her hands together as she paced in her and Lucas’ bedroom. It’s been two days since she learned from her son and June that she’s pregnant. It had been a massive shock to her; especially since she was told that it would be nearly impossible for her to have a child of her own. However, June had run several tests, including having her take a Muggle pregnancy test, all of which came out positive. June also confirmed what Harry had said; she’s going to have a baby girl. June had instantly placed her on restrictions, which meant that she’s not allowed to be in combat unless absolutely necessary and she’s not to go on any missions during her pregnancy. Of course she agreed with this though the idea of not getting to travel hadn’t made her too happy. However, she knows that there might be risks in her pregnancy given what her body has been through. June has also given her a series of potions for her to take every day two times a day to ensure her own health and her baby’s health.

She hasn’t yet found the courage to tell Lucas and somehow has managed to even keep Harry from mentioning anything to his dad. She’s just been struggling to accept the news herself let alone inform Lucas and the others about it. There’s no doubt in her mind that Lucas will become severely overprotective of her and will likely have Amanda or Hector follow her every move. Already Harry has found a fascination with her stomach and whenever he falls asleep cuddled next to her he has a hand placed on her stomach protectively. She loves her husband, she really does, but she doesn’t want to be followed around all day long with either him or one of their body guards hovering nearby. However, she can’t not tell him either. She’s already two weeks along and soon enough she’ll begin showing and it’ll become obvious that she’s pregnant.

“Delilah? Sweetheart?”

Delilah jumped slightly and spun around, blinking when she saw Lucas standing in the doorway looking concerned.

“Yeah?” She asked, smiling sheepishly as her husband sighed and walked over.

“What’s been going on? These past two days you have been really secretive lately. I had to speak with June to make sure you had gone to see her. She didn’t say anything, just confirmed that you went and saw her.” He said, worry in her voice as Delilah flushed and sighed.

“Sit down, hon. Please.” She said, watching as Lucas looked at her in worry but sat down on the edge of the bed none-the-less.

“Delilah, what’s going on?” He asked, worry lacing his voice as Delilah swallowed thickly.

“Well…you know how I was throwing up in the early mornings and then how different smells would make me sick, right?” She asked, Lucas nodding his head worriedly.

“Of course.”

“Well, I went to see June and she ran a few diagnostic spells on me…” She muttered, worry and excitement in her voice as Lucas frowned.

“And…? What did she discover?” He asked, blinking when Delilah grabbed his hands and gently placed them on her stomach.

“Lucas…I’m pregnant.” She said, her voice hardly above a whisper as Lucas’ eyes widened.

“W-Wh-What?!” He asked, shock in his eyes as he looked to her stomach.

“Yeah! I’m pregnant, Lucas. We’re going to have a baby girl.” She said, a bright smile on her face as her husband looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

“A-A baby girl?! W-We’re gonna have a girl?!” He asked, looking from her face to her stomach.

“Yes!” Delilah exclaimed, giggling as her husband continued to look from her eyes to her stomach in disbelief.

Lucas continued this for a few minutes, in which Delilah slowly became worried that she had short-circuited her husband’s brain. Just as she was about to ask him if he was okay, Lucas startled her by letting out a cry of delight and sweeping her up into the air. Delilah gasped and clutched onto Lucas’ shoulders as he spun her around in joy.

“We’re having a little girl! We’re having a _baby_!” He cried, his magic nearly radiating from him in his joy as Delilah giggled at his antics.

He suddenly placed her back on her feet and startled his wife by dropping down on his knees and gently lifting her shirt to look at her stomach. Delilah felt tears gather in her eyes when Lucas rested his forehead against her still flat stomach and muttered promises to keep their unborn daughter safe. The scene was utterly touching and adorable and she knew that her husband would be keeping those promises as best as he could. Lucas stood and hugged his wife tightly before he suddenly looked worried and excited at the same time.

“We need to get one the rooms turned into a nursery, we need to tell the others and-“

“Lucas, calm down! We still have plenty of time! I’m only a few weeks along.” Delilah laughed, smiling as her husband paused and looked at her sheepishly.

“What else did June say?” He asked, helping Delilah sit down on the edge of the bed which made her roll her eyes lightly.

“I’m not to go on missions and only do light exercise. She’s given me some potions to help with my nausea and a few potions to help with my immune system.” Delilah explained, Lucas nodding in understanding.

“When should the baby be born?” Lucas asked, making Delilah smile gently.

“Sometime late November or early December according to June.” She answered, her husband nodding lightly.

“Does Harry know?” He asked, suddenly looking worried about telling their son that he’ll soon be a big brother.

“He already knows. He was there when I got my checkup with June. It was actually Harry who pointed out that I’ll be having a little girl. Since then he’s been so excited.” Delilah said, smiling fondly as she remembered Harry’s reaction to learning he’ll be a big brother.

“Thank Merlin. I was worried that he wouldn’t want a sibling.” Lucas sighed, Delilah humming lightly.

“Lily had once told me that she wanted at least two children. Sadly she was killed before that could happen.” She said, her voice soft and filled with sadness as she thought of her friend.

“Harry will now have a little sister to take care of.” Lucas said, smiling as Delilah leaned against him and relaxed.

“We need to think of our little one’s godparents.” She said, giggling when Lucas blinked and hummed thoughtfully.

“Remus would make a great godfather since Sirius is already Harry’s godfather…perhaps Kano would be willing to become her godmother?” Lucas suggested, grinning when Delilah beamed at him.

“That’s a great idea!”

They talked for a little while longer before deciding that now is a good time to announce the pregnancy to the others. Delilah was rather nervous; especially since it’s so soon in her pregnancy and things could still go wrong. However, she agreed and they headed out of their room and stopped by Harry’s room to collect their son. Walking down to the first floor, they stepped outside and onto the expansive grounds. Lucas pressed a small badge in the shape of the Assassin’s symbol before slipping it back into his pocket. It didn’t take long before a circle of people, all various ages and ethnicities, gathered around the couple with curiosity in their expressions. Family members of the Assassins were also there, having caught sight of the gathering out the windows of their houses which are further back on the grounds. Lucas and Delilah waited until everyone was gathered before raising his hand which gained him instant silence.

“Everyone, thank you for gathering so quickly. I have wonderful news: Delilah is with child!” Lucas explained, grinning as everyone began cheering and clapping.

It’s a well-known, though sad fact for many Assassins that the chances of becoming pregnant decrease the longer they are a part of the Brotherhood. Many women quit the Brotherhood in order to raise their family in the event that they actually manage to become pregnant. That’s why so many weren’t surprised when Lily had left the Brotherhood when she did. The cheers increased when Lucas announced that their unborn child is a girl, which made many of the women in the crowd gather around Delilah and coo over her. Lucas grinned as many came up and congratulated him and of over there were many who slapped him on the back. Harry gradually grew shy which made the others back off though Remus, Sirius, Amanda, Hector and Kano remained behind. They followed Delilah and Lucas back into the manor where they headed to the living room and sat down.

“So this is why you’ve been sick lately.” Sirius said, grinning as Delilah nodded and smiled.

“While we haven’t thought of names yet, we’ve already thought of who we would like to be our daughter’s godparents.” Delilah said, smiling as she and Lucas looked at each other.

“Oh?” Remus asked, tilting his head to the side as the couple nodded.

“Remus, we would like you to be our daughters godfather.” Delilah said, she and the others laughing at the shocked look on Remus’ face.

“W-What?! Are you sure?” He asked, shock in his voice as he looked at the couple.

“Positive. Sirius is already Harrison’s godfather and you’re a great uncle to him. We couldn’t think of a better person.” Lucas said, watching as Remus blinked before nodding.

“I’ll do my best.” He said, his voice wrought with emotion as Delilah beamed at him.

“Kano, we’d like you to be her godmother.” Lucas said, smiling as the Japanese Assassin looked at him with shock.

“Really?!” She asked, surprise in her voice as the couple nodded.

“Of course.” Delilah said, watching as Kano looked at them with somberly and nodded.

“I’ll do my best to honor your decision.” She said, bowing her head as the others beamed and looked rather pleased with the choices.

“So, have you thought of any names yet?” Amanda asked, looking rather giddy as Lucas and Delilah looked at each other.

“I’ve only just told Lucas and it’s been only two days since I found out myself. We have plenty of time to choose names for our little girl.” Delilah said, smiling warmly as Lucas nodded in agreement.

“Well, one things for sure, Harry already loves his little sister.” Sirius said, making the others smile when they saw the rave haired toddler curled against Delilah’s side with a hand on his mother’s stomach.

“He’ll make a wonderful big brother.” Hector said, grinning as the others nodded in agreement.

\------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------

Like women the world over who go through the wonders of pregnancy, Delilah got to experience the wonders of carrying a child such as mood swings, cravings and the…interesting sight of seeing the close males in her life make fools out of themselves. Lucas quickly became overprotective and constantly watched his wife like a hawk over the months. However, Delilah quickly got tired of his constant hovering and snapped at him a few times to back off less she hex him below the belt. Remus, Sirius, Amanda and Hector were rather overprotective as well, though they knew when to back off thankfully. The House Elves were surprisingly protective as well. Fluffy, her personal Elf, was almost constantly following her around ensuring that she had everything she needed and that she was always comfortable. Delilah had tried to get Fluffy to back off, but the little Elf simply made herself invisible instead and continued to follow her around.

Harry absolutely loved the idea of being a big brother. He was constantly glancing at his mum’s stomach and would often talk to her stomach at random times. It was utterly adorable and Delilah and Lucas were glad that their son is so eager to have a little sister. They had been scared that Harry might become jealous of the fact that he won’t have their complete attention all the time anymore. Delilah also noticed that, as the months continued to pass, she began having bouts of accidental magic. Random things would happen; such as random objects floating over to her. There were also a couple of accidents where she had finished eating and her plate would be magically pushed away. Visiting June confirmed that it’s her unborn daughter causing the accidental magic which was slightly worrying. It was reassuring when Remus and Sirius told them various stories about Lily’s pregnancy where similar or even more powerful bouts of accidental magic occurred. According to them Harry had actually managed to apparate Lily to a different room when she was upset with James.

Delilah obeyed June’s orders of not going on any missions. Amanda often took over doing the paperwork for Delilah since the other woman needed to keep calm. It was certainly frustrating for Delilah, especially since she and her husband are vital to the running of the Brotherhood but she understood at the same time. However, there was one point during her pregnancy when Delilah was kept on bedrest because of too much stress due to one simple fact: her husband still had to go on missions. It was during her fifth month of her pregnancy when Lucas was called to join a mission that had him traveling to Brazil. He was extremely hard pressed to go; especially since the mission would have him be away from home for a month. However, he needed to go since all of the other Assassins who were qualified to go were already on missions. It was a rather tearful goodbye and Lucas promised to write whenever he could before he left. Things were fine for a week or so, but Fluffy steadily began noticing that her mistress was becoming weaker and weaker as time passed.

Things came to a head when Delilah actually fainted when she was taking a bath. Only Fluffy being nearby stopped Delilah from sinking below the water and potentially drowning. Fluffy hurriedly covered her mistress before popping them to the infirmary where June quickly discovered that the stress of not knowing if her husband was safe or not had taken its toll on Delilah’s body. Delilah was placed on bedrest in her bedroom while Amanda took over the everyday duties of running the Brotherhood while Delilah was on bedrest and Lucas was away on his mission. Fluffy was vital to taking care of Delilah and ensured that the woman took Nutrient Potion laced porridge and broth and drank plenty of fluids. Harry was almost constantly beside his mother during this time and would regale her with stories about what Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot had done that day. Of course news of Delilah being on bedrest spread to the rest of the Brotherhood and it was common to see various members stopping by her room and just talking and keeping her aware of various things that was happening.

The first letter from Lucas arrived a week after Delilah had been placed on bedrest and it thankfully brought good news.

_ My dearest Delilah, _

_ Things are going well here in Brazil. While the Brotherhood here is still small in numbers they make up for this in their power. I think you would be shocked to see how much interaction actually goes on between the Magical and Non-Magical Brotherhoods. Sadly, the Templar influence is spreading quickly here. The Templars are creating hospitals and schools in order to make the locals feel indebted to them. However, we’ve recently discovered that they’re also helping to fund the black market and the child slave market. We have plans to expose them to the government here but we have to be careful. _

_ How are you, my love? I hope you’re taking care of yourself and are doing well. I miss you terribly already and I hope to be back home soon. How is Harrison doing? Hopefully he isn’t causing you too much trouble. I know, I know, he’s been doing wonderfully so far but you never know. Is Sirius behaving? The last time I was on a mission he managed to piss off most of the female Assassins by adding dye into the water tank before they took showers after training. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon my love. _

_ Love, _

_ Lucas _

Thankfully after the arrival of the first letter Delilah steadily began to get better. June finally allowed her to get back on her feet and removed her from bedrest after a few days after she had gotten the letter from her husband. Delilah thanked Fluffy profusely for her help which made the little Elf smile and hug her. Everyone was relieved when they heard that Delilah had been removed from bedrest, though they still watched her closely to ensure nothing happened and she accidently fell or got hurt. Amanda continued to oversee the running of the Brotherhood though Delilah often took to watching over the training being given to the new trainees. She loved helping the new trainees and often helped their trainers further explain things. She also spent time designing the nursery and had plenty of conversations with some of her female friends in the Brotherhood talking about what she’ll need for the baby.

Lucas did return after a month and the mission was a success. The Templars had been pushed back in Brazil and their leader of that branch had been arrested for being the ringleader of the underground black market. The Brotherhood in Brazil has actually found a good number of people who have the abilities to become Assassins and have begun to reach out to them in hopes of recruiting them. They’ve also gained more supporters in the families that they helped. Delilah was overjoyed that her husband was back unharmed and that the mission had been such a huge success. With his return Lucas resumed the running of the Brotherhood but certainly passed off more responsibilities to Amanda so he could spend more and more time with his wife and son. He and Delilah eventually went to Diagon Alley to shop for furniture and toys that they’ll need for their daughter’s new room. Harry loved going to the toy store and surprised his parents by picking out various toys for his new sister and only asking for one toy for himself.

The months continued to pass quickly for the family. It didn’t seem to take very long before Amanda and Kano were throwing Delilah and Lucas a baby shower. Even though it was November, they held the shower outside due to the sheer amount of people who wanted to attend. The House Elves erected a marquee in the center of the grounds and managed to erect a ward which kept the marquee warm and comfortable for everyone inside. The baby shower was great fun and allowed everyone to forget the stress of the duties and positions. It was an unspoken rule to not talk about their duties and any missions that may be coming up. It was a great time for everyone and Lucas and Delilah were touched on how many gifts they got for their daughter. Harry loved the attention as well even though he wasn’t the main star of the party. He certainly had a lot of fun playing with the other toddlers that were in attendance.

After the baby shower things calmed down once more. However, as Delilah neared the end of her pregnancy, she took to lying in bed more than walking around. On the thirtieth of November around midnight, Delilah woke up to the pain that could only be brought on by contractions. Hissing in pain, Delilah slowly sat up and managed to get to her feel; gasping as pain shot through her. Before she could take a step forward, however, she could feel what could only be described as a popping sensation which was quickly followed by a gush of warm water.

“Lucas! Lucas wake up!” She cried, her hands cradling her large stomach as her husband shot up in bed disorientated.

“D-Delilah? What’s wrong?” Lucas asked, blinking groggily at his wife.

“The baby’s coming and she’s coming now!” Delilah gasped, struggling not to double over as another contraction hit.

It took a minute for what his wife had said to penetrate his sleep addled brain. However, when it did, Lucas sprang into action. He hurriedly summoned his patronus and sent it off with a message to June to get ready for him and Delilah before calling on Fluffy. When the House Elf popped in, she gasped when she saw that her mistress is in labor. However, she listened intently when Lucas asked her to wake up Sirius, Remus, Kano, Amanda and Hector. Once that was done, he gently scooped his wife into his arms and hurried from the room. Delilah whimpered softly at the pain, her nails digging into Lucas’ shoulders as she held onto him as he carried her down to the first floor and hurried through the halls to the infirmary. June was standing inside the open doors and ushered them inside and into the nearest private room. There, she had Lucas set Delilah down on the bed before flicking her wand and changing Delilah’s night gown into a hospital gown. She then ushered Lucas out of the room before checking on the woman.

Lucas nervously began pacing outside the door, glancing at it every time he made a circuit. The sound of feet rapidly hitting the wooden and then tile floors announced the arrival of everyone he asked for. All of them had obviously rushed to get dressed and had paid little attention as to what they had thrown on. Kano and Amanda hurried into the room though they were soon sent back out though they smiled at Lucas and told him that he could go inside. Lucas hurried into the room and was instantly beside his wife as she lay propped up in bed.

“How is she?” He asked, looking at June as the woman lined up a series of potions and tools.

“The contractions are steadily getting stronger. I’ve hooked her up in a light numbing potion and fluids. Now we just have to wait until she’s dilated enough to have her begin pushing.” June explained, a gentle smile on her face as she looked at Lucas.

“W-Where’s Harry?” Delilah asked, wincing as another contraction hit.

“He’s still asleep. Do you want me to wake him up?” Lucas asked, his wife shaking her head.

“No, not yet. It’s be best for him to come after she’s arrived.” Delilah said, relaxing slightly as Lucas nodded in agreement.

Surprisingly and thankfully Delilah managed to take a short nap thanks to the numbing potion after it finally kicked in. Lucas left the room and found the others lightly dozing on the various hospital beds. He was glad that they were determined to remain even if Delilah’s labor took more than a few hours. He settled down on a bed himself and eventually fell asleep. However, it didn’t seem to take long before Amanda shook him awake and told him to eat as the House Elves had kindly brought them some food. Looking around, he noticed that the others looked more awake and had obviously left the room and gone and changed into more suitable and comfortable clothing. Lucas brought up the time and was shocked to see that he had slept for three hours.

“Don’t worry, Lucas. Delilah slept for just as long thanks to the potions June gave her. She’s awake now though.” Remus said, watching as the man hurriedly ate a small stack of toast before entering his wife’s room.

Sure enough, Delilah looked a little more rested though it was obvious that the numbing potions were no longer helping. He took a seat beside his wife and gently grasped one of her hands; in which he instantly fought back a wince when she gripped his hand tightly. June checked on Delilah and happily informed them that it should only be another hour before the baby should be ready to be born. Delilah nearly sobbed in relief at hearing that and asked that Amanda be in the room as well. Amanda came into the room soon after the request was made and she and Lucas attempted to keep Delilah calm and keep her mind off of the pain she was experiencing. The hour seemed to drag on for all of them and they breathed a sigh of relief when June finally announced that Delilah was ready to finally give birth. June and Amanda helped Delilah get into the proper position and readied the bassinet and other supplied that they would need.

Lucas soon discovered exactly what his wife thought of him as soon as June began having her push. He swore that he could feel the bones in his hands grinding together as Delilah squeezed his hand and cried out as pain shot through her body. June and Amanda tried to keep from laughing as Delilah began threatening bodily harm to her husband if he ever dared to ask her for sex again. Lucas cringed at the various ways she threatened him and had a green tinge when she mentioned cutting off his…parts and feeding it to him. As the labor continued, there was a distinct cracking sound as Delilah pushed during a rather painful contraction and squeezed Lucas’ hand. The poor man yelped as his hand broke and he mentally wished for a pain numbing potion himself as his wife continued to squeeze his hand. It seemed to last for hours before a wailing cry filled the air and Delilah slumped down against the bed. Lucas bit his lip as his wife finally released his hand and he quickly cradled it against his chest.

“You’ve given birth to a very healthy baby.” June said, watching as Lucas fought past his pain and cast a low level cutting spell to cut the umbilical cord.

June carried the infant away to be cleaned and checked over. Amanda gave Lucas a potion to heal his hand and take away the pain. He was very grateful and nodded before he downed the potion. Instantly his hand became numb and he could feel his magic and the potion running through his body to heal the damage his wife had done. Looking down at her, he saw the apology written on her face when she saw that she had broken his hand. Instead of making her feel worse, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, making Delilah smile tiredly. Amanda and Lucas helped to clean Delilah and the bed she’s lying on before they transfigured her gown into a pair of comfortable sweat pants and an over-large shirt. All of them looked over as June walked over with a bundle of soft green and pink blankets.

“She’s a perfectly healthy baby girl and she’s already hungry.” June said, smiling warmly as Delilah accepted her daughter with tears in her eyes.

Lucas found himself mesmerized by the sight of his wife nursing their newborn daughter. A tuft of fine blonde hair curled up from the infant’s head and he caught sight of one golden colored eye. A goofy grin spread across his face and he looked at his wife’s face when he heard her laugh. She looked at him with a bright though tired smile.

“Do you know what you want to name her?” Amanda asked, watching as the couple looked at each other before looking down at their new daughter.

“Eliza Tamara Othello.” Delilah said, her voice filled with emotion as June wrote down the information on a clipboard.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Sirius chuckled softly as Harry nearly launched himself at him. He easily caught his godson and hurried to get Harry changed into a decent outfit. Just moments ago Amanda had come out of Delilah’s private room and said that Delilah and Lucas would like Harry to come and meet his little sister. Sirius had promptly hurried up to his godson’s room to wake him up, only to find Harry already sitting up in bed and looked determinedly at the door. As soon as he stepped in his godson was attempting to find out if his mum was okay and if his little sissy has been born yet. When Sirius said that she was born, Harry was nearly impossible to handle as he tried to rush things along so he can meet his little sister. Sirius finally managed to get the squirming tyke into an outfit and scooped Harry up before hurrying through the halls and back to the infirmary. When they walked into the massive room, Remus and the others laughed as Harry squirmed out of Sirius’ arms and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

He hurried into the room and blinked when he saw his dad standing beside his mum’s bed. Lucas looked down and beamed at his son, walking over and picking Harry up.

“Are you ready to meet your little sister?” He asked, watching as Harry suddenly became shy and nodded slowly.

“Yeah.”

Lucas chuckled softly and carried Harry over to Delilah’s bed, smiling as he set their son down on the bed beside Delilah. Delilah smiled sleepily at her son and adjusted her hold on Eliza. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the tiny face of his newborn sister, though his nose scrunched up slightly.

“She’s so…wrinkly.” He said, looking up at his parents as Lucas and Delilah laughed.

“All babies are wrinkly at first. I know you were.” Delilah teased, watching as their son nodded slowly.

“What’s her name?” Harry asked, his eyes riveted to his sister’s face.

“Eliza Tamara Othello.” Lucas said, his voice soft as Harry blinked and seemed to think the name over before he smiled and nodded.

“It is a pretty name.” He said, the conviction in his voice making his parents and June laugh softly.

Harry curled up against his mother’s side, his eyes never leaving his sister even as the others were let into the room to see the newborn. Remus hesitated slightly before accepting Eliza from Delilah and he smiled as the little girl yawned cutely and looked at him with interest. Kano was next to hold Eliza while Remus became Eliza’s sworn godfather by giving an oath to help protect and raise her. She took an oath herself after passing Eliza off to Sirius and both she and Remus signed a few papers confirming that they are Eliza’s new godparents. It wasn’t much longer after that when everyone was shooed out of the room by June so Delilah and Eliza could get some rest. Lucas headed outside and summoned the other Assassin’s and residents who lived on the estate. Everyone soon gathered around him and, using a memory projection spell, they all cheered and clapped when they saw the memory of Eliza being held by Lucas.

There was much celebration that day. It’s not often when someone who has been through everything that Delilah has gone through gives birth to a healthy baby; even more so with both the mother and child coming through labor alive and well. Thankfully they all stayed away from the infirmary in order to give the new mother time to relax and recover from her ordeal. The House Elves on the estate ensured that the nursery was ready for Eliza and the bassinet was set up at the foot of their master’s and mistress’s bed. Harry was more than happy to gloat to the other toddlers on the estate about his pretty little sissy, which made the mothers and women laugh and coo over him. It was easy to see that little Eliza already has her big brother wrapped around her tiny fingers. Lucas, Remus, Sirius and Hector ended up in the men’s parlor sharing a glass of Scotch and toasting to the birth of Eliza.

“You know she’ll be driving Harry insane at Hogwarts.” Sirius said, grinning as his friend groaned.

“Don’t even talk about that! She’s not even a day old, Siri.” Lucas said, glaring as the animagus laughed.

“If she’s anything like Delilah she’ll have the boys chasing after her from a young age.” Hector teased, watching as Lucas glared at him and took a deep drink from his glass.

“I don’t even want to think about that yet. Hopefully she won’t find someone until she’s graduated.” Lucas muttered, making the others laugh at the whine in his voice.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


	2. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius knew that meeting Kano’s parents would be a big deal. After all, she’s one of the daughters of the leader of the Japanese Brotherhood. However, he never thought he would find himself thrown into various situations in order to prove himself that he’s worthy to date Kano let alone marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. don’t belong to me. Assassin’s Creed and co. don’t belong to me. I’m just taking some credit for the plot and original characters. Fire Lizards belong to the talented Anne McCaffrey. In no way, shape or form am I making money from this.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Swearing, violence
> 
> Chapter Pairings: Sirius/Kano, Daichi/Yuuka
> 
> Author’s Note: Hoo-boy. So, some people have been wondering what Sirius’ visit to Japan was like and that’s was originally sparked this little mini-series. I will tell you this now: I don’t know what things are like in Japan other than what I’ve heard of in school, in the media, read in other fanfics and online articles. I’m not pretending to be some kind of specialist and I’ll likely get many things wrong. I apologize if this offends anyone in some way, I’m not trying to. If you know things that I obviously don’t, or you’re from Japan yourself, please send me a message! Feel free to correct me on anything major I’ve gotten wrong. I’ve been looking some things up but we all know how unreliable the internet can be sometimes. Anyway I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. It takes place during the end of chapter ten and continues through chapter eleven of the main series.

-Thoughts-

_Emphasis on words/Spells_

_ Text _

[ _Japanese_ ]

 

 

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Sirius sighed as he closed the communication mirror; ending the conversation he had been having with his godson. Turning to Kano, he smiled at the smaller woman as she walked over to him. She tilted her head to the side, cutely if you asked him, and raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. However, he simply shook his head and allowed Kano to lead him through the department of international portkey travel. After having dated Kano for quite a few years, he feels that it’s time that he finally gets to meet her family. Kano had been rather shocked when he suggested this before she had become slightly hesitant and worried. She explained that her family is slightly ‘old fashioned’ and her father had even regretted her becoming an Assassin in the first place. However, she had managed to prove herself by going up against her three older brothers and winning. Only then had she been permitted to begin her Assassin training under her father’s tutelage.

“Are you positive about this, Siri?” Kano asked, glancing up at her boyfriend.

“For the last time, yes I am. It’s high time I meet your family. You’ve told me so much about them and you know everyone I consider my family.” Sirius said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“I know…” She sighed, looking around for the signs leading to Japan’s portkey area.

“Your family wants to see you happy, right?”

“Of course.” Kano said, frowning as she looked at him.

“And I make you happy, don’t I?” Sirius asked, making the woman blink before her eyes softened in realization.

“Yes, you do. You make me very happy.” She said, blushing softly as Sirius bent down and kissed her forehead.

“Then that should be enough for them.” He said, straightening and leading the way.

“I can only hope it’ll be that simple.” Kano muttered, hurrying after her boyfriend.

They eventually found the right counter and soon got in line for the portkeys. Kano hurriedly explained that they should be dropped off in Tokyo and then they’ll be picked up by someone of the Brotherhood and taken to the family estate in Hida-Takayama. Kano told him about her older brothers: Katsu, Osamu and Yasu. Apparently Katsu and Osamu are married and Katsu is preparing to become the head of the Brotherhood. Not only that, but he’s also preparing for the birth of his and his wife’s first child. Osamu will become Katsu’s bodyguard while his wife will become the attendant to Katsu’s wife.

“What about Yasu?” Sirius asked, his voice soft as they moved forward in line.

“He’s attending college to become a Healer. I believe he wants to become the head Healer of the Brotherhood.” Kano explained, Sirius nodding his head lightly.

“And your sister?”

Kano smiled gently at the thought of her little sister Takara. Her little sister is very gentle and sweet; which has made all of them very protective of her. Takara is the only one in their family who isn’t an Assassin, though their father has made sure that she can protect herself if needed.

“Takara is a very sweet and loving girl. We all take care of her and watch over her because of this. She isn’t…like us.” Kano said, Sirius looking at her with some surprise.

It didn’t happen too often, but it always wasn’t uncommon for two parents who are Assassins to give birth to a child who doesn’t have the abilities needed to become an Assassin. The fact that Kano’s parents have four children who are Assassins is very surprising and Kano quietly explained that, for a while, her parents had feared that she and even Yasu didn’t have the abilities to become Assassins but those abilities had manifested a later in their childhoods. As they moved forward in line Kano talked about where they’re going and about the city she called home. Sirius was eager to learn more about the history of Hida-Takayama and he could envision the beautiful old streets and the houses his girlfriend was describing. Yes, he’s nervous and, dare he even say scared, to meet Kano’s father but he knows it has to be done. Lucas and Delilah had told him that Daichi Saito is a very old-fashioned man with strong values and an almost unforgiving nature. However, there’s no doubt that he’s a good and loyal man even if he can be a…little intense.

It seemed to take forever before they finally reached the counter. The woman working the counter looked at them and accepted their passports. Scanning them with her wand, she nodded before passing them back. Turning around, she reached into a cubby behind the counter and pulled out a small golden hoop.

“Here’s your portkey. It will take you to the Tokyo portkey terminal and you’ll have to pass through security there. This will also serve as a return portkey though you still have to pass through security at the Tokyo terminal in order for it to be re-activated.” She explained, Sirius and Kano nodding in understanding.

They accepted the portkey and walked to a free space where others portkeyed in and out. Holding onto the portkey, Sirius activated it and closed his eyes as the magic jerked him forward. Unlike normal portkeys, international portkeys are ‘rougher’ so to speak. They also lasted longer in the travel phase. Instead of it only taking a minute, the portkey seemed to last several minutes before Sirius and Kano felt themselves slowing down slightly. Both braced themselves and Sirius grunted as he landed roughly; stumbling slightly as he hit the ground. Hands reached out and steadied him, in which Sirius opened his eyes and blinked when he saw a Japanese man wearing a uniform holding him steady.

“Easy, easy.” The man said, smiling kindly as Sirius grinned sheepishly.

“Thank you.” Sirius said, the man nodding before he gestured for him and Kano to step off to the side.

“Please step aside, Sir. Security is over there.” The man said, nodding towards the right where a few lines were.

Kano, who had been helped by another worker, thanked the men and led her boyfriend off towards security. They had to unshrink their bags and allowed two officers to look through everything in order to make sure that they weren’t bringing in anything illegal. Sirius, thankfully, was able to keep the ring a secret from Kano even though he had to allow the officer to scan it quickly. The officer smiled warmly in understanding though didn’t mention anything. The process took about fifteen minutes before they stepped through security scanners, which were designed to mimic Muggle metal detectors, and finally made it through security and into the main terminal. The main terminal was crowded and Sirius felt a little overwhelmed at the press of bodies. However, Kano kept a firm grip on his hand as she led him through the crowds.

“My father’s driver should be here.” She said, looking around with narrowed eyes.

The search continued for a good five minutes before Kano’s eyes lit up when she spotted a well-dressed man standing by the walls where it’s less crowded. She smiled as she pulled Sirius over in which the man blinked and smiled faintly at her, though his eyes swept over Sirius with a critical look. Kano had already explained to her parents that Sirius knows about the Brotherhood and is an ally. However, that didn’t mean too much considering her father has always hoped that she would marry someone he picked out for her. She knew that things would be awkward, though she hoped that her father would accept Sirius and even approve of him.

[ _Miss Saito, it’s good to see you again._ ] The man said, bowing respectfully.

[ _It’s good to see you too, Kenta._ ] Kano said, bowing her head slightly.

Sirius was instantly grateful for translation spells, though he wondered if he would be expected to speak Japanese as well. Translation spells allowed him to understand the language and writing, though it didn’t mean he would suddenly be able to speak the language or write it. Kano had spent some time teaching him her customs and he’s even picked up on a few words but he had found it rather difficult to learn Japanese. It’s one of the reasons why he’s constantly amazed by Harry and Dean since those two were learning at least two or three different languages as part of their training. Kenta nodded to Sirius before leading them both outside and to a sleek, black car. Climbing into the back, Sirius sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves as the car started and drove off.

“Relax, Sirius. Father knows you’re relation to Lucas and Delilah. He won’t do anything to hinder the alliance between our Houses or between the Brotherhoods.” Kano said, her voice soft as she gently rubbed her thumb across the back of Sirius’ hand.

“Master Saito has been rather eager to meet you, Lord Black. I doubt he’ll scare you off.” Kenta explained, glancing in the rearview mirror and meeting Sirius’ gaze.

“Well…that’s kind of reassuring.” Sirius said, making his girlfriend and Kenta chuckle.

Sirius turned his attention to the windows and watched as the world passed by them. Kano had warned him that the car ride would take almost four and a half hours depending on traffic and if they needed or wanted to stop anywhere. Seeing the various cities, towns and villages was amazing to him; especially with the differences between fashion and architecture. Kano happily pointed out different landmarks and explained that she has every intention of showing him around some of the main cities here in Japan. It was rather exciting really, especially as Kano gushed about Japan’s magical districts in Kyoto and Osaka. Kano also warned him on how to greet her father, in which he would be expected to bow and only look up when her father allowed him to. He was also to never look her mother in the eye unless permitted to by her.

“My mother and sister wear kimonos all the time. Only during their training do they wear pants and blouses. Mother keeps her lower face hidden behind her hand fan, something which is expected of her. Should you ever see her without her fan, keep your eyes lowered or so you’re looking behind her but never directly at her unless she tells you to.” Kano warned, Sirius nodding with a small frown on his face.

“Now as for the estate. There’s the main house which is like the manor back in Britain. That’s where the main family stays. You and I will be staying there and we’ll have our own rooms. My brothers have their own houses on the estate and there’s also a house for the servants and then another for our guards. We do have stables, though they are near the back of the estate grounds. There are several greenhouses as well where we grow our own food and potion ingredients.” Kano explained, Sirius listening with rapt attention.

“You have human servants, right?” Sirius asked, Kano nodding lightly.

“Yes. The two families that serve us have done so for many, many generations. They are fiercely loyal and all of them know how to defend themselves. Kenta’s family has served mine since the fourteen hundreds.” Kano said, smiling as she looked at the man.

“And it is a great honor to still be of service to you and your family, Miss Saito.” Kenta said, warmth and respect in his voice as Sirius looked at him with wide eyes.

Sirius learned that the main meeting place for all of the Japanese Magical Brotherhood is actually in a private location on one of the surrounding islands. He didn’t ask which island and didn’t press her for any kind of information on the Brotherhood. He knew that the information was heavily guarded and didn’t want to pry. However, she did tell him about Japan’s magical school: Mahoutokoro. He was fascinated by the tales she told of the large school and its classes. He was even more interested in hearing about the different classes that were taught in the school and how Quidditch plays an even bigger role here in Japan than it does in England. Kano blushed as she mentioned that she still has her golden school robe. Of course he was especially interested in learning about how the robes of the students reflected the capabilities of the students wearing them. Upon learning that the students started with pink robes which gradually turned golden, he was shocked in also learning that if the robe turned white it meant that the student/person had done something to violate the Statute of Secrecy or had performed Dark Arts.

“It was always very shocking whenever we saw another student in a white robe. They were instantly removed from the school and taken to the Ministry of Magic.” Kano said, sadness in her voice as Sirius looked at her.

“I take it that you knew someone whose robe turned white.” He said, Kano nodding her head as she swallowed thickly.

“My best friend, Airi…one weekend I saw her being led through the halls…her robe was pure white and she was crying. I-I never found out what she did. The teachers never spoke of it and everyone seemed to forget about her quickly.” She explained, closing her eyes as Sirius pulled her into his side.

They both fell silent for a while after that. However, Kano brought herself out of her thoughts when Kenta pulled into a small restaurant for something to eat. The trio headed inside the restaurant and they were instantly seated away from the rest of the lunch crowd. Kano explained that the owners of the restaurant are friends of her family, hence why they were receiving such quick and excellent service. Sirius was slightly hesitant as he looked over the menu, though Kano and Kenta happily suggested a few dishes for him to try. Sirius eventually ordered something new, but it was also something that Kenta promised was very good. Their table got a lot of interested looks, especially with Sirius there. Many looked surprised and greatly pleased when Sirius proved that he could eat with chopsticks rather well, which made the man flush as he tried to eat in peace while Kano giggled beside him and Kenta fought down a grin.

The lunch didn’t take long and they were soon on their way to the estate once more. While Kano was comfortable enough to fall asleep, Sirius found himself too nervous to even think about sleeping. He was glad that Kano had packed Time Jump potions; especially since Japan is nine hours ahead of Britain. Whereas it had been ten in the morning when they left, it’s now seven in the evening. It’ll be close to midnight by the time they reach the estate, though Kano had assured him that the staff will have something light for them to eat before they retire for the night and they’ll meet with her parents and the rest of her family in the morning. That, is what really worried Sirius. Would Kano’s parents approve of him? What if Kano’s father refused to give him, his blessing?

-What am I thinking? I’ll ask her to marry me even if he doesn’t give me his blessings. I would just rather have it.- Sirius thought, looking down at his napping girlfriend.

Besides Harry, Kano is one of the best things that has ever happened in his life. She’s helped him come a long way from his previous days of goofing off and chasing skirts. Kano made him realize that the death of his best friend wasn’t the end of his world; rather she showed him that Remus and Harry still need him. She helped show him how to honor the memory of James and Lily and he was able to help his godson remember his birth parents. There’s no doubt in his mind that James and Lily are proud of their son. Harry is a fine boy with a strong sense of loyalty, duty and compassion. He has James’ sense of mischief and Lily’s smarts. He’s done his best and will continue to do his best to do right by Harry and Remus; even if that means taking on the world. Now, Kano’s wormed her way into his heart and took it from him. She’s strong, compassionate, snarky, intelligent and cunning as all hell. She’s not afraid to knock him down when he gets out of hand; Merlin she’s done it plenty of times throughout their relationship and even before they started dating.

Shaking his head, Sirius leaned his head back against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. Even if he couldn’t sleep, he could at least rest his eyes. He silently prayed that things would go well; that he’ll be able to gain the approval of Kano’s parents.

\------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------

“We’re here.”

Sirius and Kano opened their eyes and looked out the windows. Sirius’ eyes widened when he saw the tall stone fence which surrounded the estate. The gates of the fence opened, revealing a rather large and stunningly beautiful estate. The main house, which is in front of the driveway, is at least three stories tall and made of dark wood. There is another house on each side of the main house, bracketing the driveway and Sirius could see the deep red roofs of more houses behind the main house. Snow blanketed the roofs, trees and ground; though Sirius knew that the estate was stunning in the Spring and Summer, even without Kano telling him so. However, what stunned him the most was the sight of at least thirty people standing on the porch and on both sides of the walkway up to the main house. The men wore crisp white shirts and dark blue nearly black pants along with white gloves. The women wore the same except instead of pants they wore ankle length skirts or even white and dark blue kimonos.

“…Kano?” Sirius asked, turning his head slightly towards his girlfriend.

“Don’t be alarmed. Those are just the maids and butlers greeting us. It’s a big deal for me to be returning; let alone bringing a guest who is a Lord of a Most Ancient and Noble family.” Kano said, gently squeezing Sirius’ hand.

Looking around, Sirius also noticed men and women dressed in dark browns, greens and black uniforms. All of them had swords strapped to their sides and firearm hostlers. They were mostly located in the shadows on the porches of the houses, though a few stood between the houses in the shadows. He instantly knew that these were the guards who protected the estate and the family. The car pulled up in front of the main house and two of the servants walked around the car and opened the doors for them. Sirius stepped out at the same time Kano did and waited for her to come around the car and take her hand.

[ _Welcome home Miss Saito._ ] The servants chorused, bowed at the waist as Kano led Sirius up the walkway.

[ _Thank you._ ] Kano said, smiling warmly as Sirius nodded to the line of people.

Kano smiled as the main door was opened and stepped inside before slipping off her shoes. Sirius followed suit even as he looked around. The entrance room was closed off from the main house by a washi paper sliding door. Kano showed him where to hang his traveling coat and a servant stepped forward and bowed before holding out her hands. Kano pulled out her two shrunken trunks and handed them over, prompting Sirius to do the same. Sirius was rather interested when Kano pointed out the house slippers to him, though he slid them on and followed her out of the entry room and into the main house. The main floor was huge with a completely open floor plan except for the stairs which served to divide the living room and the kitchen. Kano took Sirius on a short tour of the main room; showing him the main family bathroom, the laundry room and the sun room. He was slightly intimidated when Kano showed him the ‘meeting’ room where he would be meeting her parents in the morning. However, he pushed those thoughts from his mind for the moment. Sirius was greatly interested in the woodwork and design of the house, though admittedly he was too tired to really focus on any one thing right at the moment.

Both of them headed to the dining room where they were served a very light dinner and some soothing tea to help them relax. Kano explained that she had specifically asked that her parents place Sirius’s room close to hers. She didn’t know if her parents listened to her request, though she could always hope. After eating, Sirius and Kano followed one of the servants upstairs to the third floor where the family stayed. Kano quietly pointed out her parent’s room and her little sister’s room. Reaching her room, Sirius glanced inside and was surprised to see that the walls were covered in various movie and band posters. Kano flushed when she caught her boyfriend’s grin and lightly smacked his arm.

“Oh hush. Mother didn’t have the heart to take it all down when I moved out. I’ve been meaning to take them down but just haven’t had the time.” She said, flushing as Sirius chuckled and grinned at her.

“It’s alright. Gives me an insight as to who you were when you were younger.” He said, chuckling as Kano groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Lord Black, your room is over here.” The servant called, making Sirius and Kano step out into the hallway and notice that the woman was gesturing to the room across from Kano’s.

“Well, at least Mom had some sway.” Kano said, Sirius nodding lightly as he thanked the servant and stepped into the room.

The room was tastefully decorated in light browns and tans. Sirius saw that his trunk had been placed inside the open closet and his clothing has already been hung up and neatly organized. Another sliding door led out to a small balcony which overlooked the back grounds. Glancing outside, Sirius saw the expansive grounds and saw that a few guards were wandering around on patrols. He could also see that an area of the grounds had been cleared of snow. It was obvious that it’s used as a training area due to the few outlines of dummies sticking out of the ground on poles. Stepping back inside, he was surprised and pleased to see that he has his own bathroom attached to the room. Kano had already explained the differences in the bathrooms so he wasn’t too overwhelmed by the sight of a separate showering area with a stool nearby.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Kano said, stepping up to Sirius as he turned to her.

“Anything I should expect?” He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Don’t be surprised if a servant wakes you up. Just be yourself.” Kano said, smiling gently as she leaned up and kissed him gently.

“Alright. Goodnight.” Sirius said, Kano smiling as she nodded.

“Night.”

As the door shut, Sirius sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He couldn’t believe he was doing this; that he was going to be meeting Kano’s family and spending Christmas with them. Kano had said that her family had begun celebrating Christmas when she was ten. Christmas Eve was considered a time for couples, much like Valentine’s Day. Apparently her family wanted them to say for the New Year, but Kano had explained that they needed to return to England due to Sirius’ commitment to his godson and family. This, according to her, had already gained him some respect from her family. Shaking his head, Sirius headed into the bathroom and took care of his nightly ritual before heading back into the bedroom and changing into a worn shirt and sleeping pants. Turning down the blankets, he slid into the large bed and sighed, forcing himself to relax as he flicked his wand and turned off the lights.

“I can do this.” He whispered, closing his eyes as he pulled the blankets up and over himself.

Even though he feared he wouldn’t sleep much, Sirius fell asleep rather quickly. He didn’t stir until the next morning when the sound of someone knocking on his door woke him. Sitting up, he blinked sleepily as a butler walked into the room carrying a tray laden with covered plates. The other man set the tray down on one of the bedside tables and bowed.

“Good morning, Lord Black. Master Saito wishes to meet and speak with you when you are ready. Miss Saito shall wait for you to get ready and eat.” He said, rising from his bow.

“Oh, thank you.” Sirius said, watching as the man bowed his head before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair before rubbing his face and yawning. He hurried through his breakfast of toast, eggs, miso soup and sausage before heading into the bathroom to complete his morning routine. As he dressed, Sirius found himself growing more and more nervous. He tried to calm himself down and felt foolish when he even considered changing his outfit after dressing. Shaking himself, he combed hair and checked himself in the mirror. He had trimmed his goatee that morning and his hair isn’t too long. His dark red shirt really brought out his eyes and the black pants showed that he thought the occasion was formal but not too formal. Breathing deeply, he nodded and walked out of his room after putting on his socks. Much to his surprise, he found Kano waiting outside her room and she was absolutely stunning. Her hair is actually lying flat instead of spiked, she had applied light makeup which brought out her eyes and she’s clothed in a beautiful deep red and black kimono.

“I was wondering what was taking you.” Kano said, smiling gently as Sirius shook himself and grinned goofily at her.

“You look amazing.” He breathed, making Kano giggle softly and roll her eyes.

“Come on, my family is waiting.” She said, taking Sirius’ arm and leading him down to the first floor.

Every servant they passed stopped and bowed respectfully towards them, which made Sirius slightly uncomfortable. He knows that there are still some Wizarding families in Britain who employ people instead of House Elves. However, he’s grown up around House Elves so having people as servants seemed rather strange to him. Kano had told him during the car ride that they treated their servants with respect and often protected the families of their servants and paid them a fair wage. He was glad that they were treated with respect, since Kano had also told him that some families treated their servants like pests; much like many Purebloods did with House Elves.

Sirius was brought out of his thoughts when they came to a stop. He swallowed heavily when he realized that they were standing in front of the door to the meeting room she had shown him last night. Looking down at Kano, he found her staring at him with such love, devotion and loyalty that it took his breath away and made his heart stutter in his chest. Seeing such raw emotion in her eyes fortified his resolve to meet Kano’s family. It might not be easy and Kano’s father might not approve or give his blessing at first, but he is determined to ask this woman to be his wife before this trip is done.

“Alright. Let’s go.” He said, Kano nodding her head before she turned and knocked softly on the door.

The door slid open and Kano led Sirius into the room. The room is wide and long, with ornate tapestries hanging on the walls depicting great battles and fascinating creatures. Wide windows allowed in plenty of natural light; so much so that the actual lights didn’t need to be turned on. Kneeling on zabutons, were Kano’s family. Her father knelt in the center of the room; his black hair held in a tight bun atop his head as his dark eyes looked at Kano and Sirius with no emotion. Beside him knelt a beautiful woman with pale, fair skin and medium brown hair. She’s dressed in a stunning white and light pink kimono and a white fan decorated with peacock feathers hid the lower half of her face. Behind and in the middle of them is an equally beautiful younger girl with ebony colored hair and light brown eyes. She’s wearing a deep blue kimono and a folded fan is resting on her lap. To the right is a powerfully built man with the same features as Kano’s father. Beside his is a beautiful woman with light brown hair and dark onyx eyes. To the left is another man who looks just like the first man, though younger. Next to him is another woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The final man looks closer to Sirius’ age and sat behind Kano’s younger sister though he didn’t look any less intimidating.

[ _Father, Mother, it is so good to see you again._ ] Kano said, releasing Sirius’ arm once they reached the two empty zabutons in front of the couple.

[ _It does my heart good to see you well, daughter._ ] Daichi replied, rising and pulling his daughter into a warm embrace.

Sirius, meanwhile, knelt on one of the zabutons before bowing deeply as Daichi returned to his own zabuton.

“It’s an honor to meet you Lord Saito.” Sirius said, sensing Kano kneeling next to him.

“I have to admit, Lord Black, I was surprised when my daughter told me that you were coming with her.” Daichi said, his deep voice ringing clearly throughout the room.

Sirius rose from his bow when Kano lightly touched his shoulder and met Daichi’s gaze unflinchingly. He was also highly aware of the fact that there’s at least four guards stationed around the room and the fact that Daichi and his sons are all armed. He kept his gaze away from Kano’s mother as she warned him, though he allowed his gaze to flicker to all of the children.

“This is my eldest son: Katsu and his wife Chiyo.” Daichi said, nodding towards the couple to his right.

“And this is my second eldest son Osamu and his wife Jin.” He added, nodding to the couple kneeling to his left.

“This is my other son Yasu and my youngest daughter Takara. Beside me is my wife Yuuka.” He finished, watching as Sirius bowed his head slightly to everyone as they were named.

“It is an honor to meet you all. Thank you for welcoming me into your beautiful home.” Sirius said, noticing that the women smiled faintly and seemed to relax.

“My dear Kano has spoken fondly of you during her visits and in her letters, Lord Black.” Yuuka said, smiling behind her fan as Sirius lowered his eyes slightly and flushed.

“We have looked forward to meeting you for some time now.” Takara added, her bell like voice surprising Sirius.

“I apologize for not coming sooner. I’ve been busy with my business and duties as a godfather and Lord of my house.” Sirius said, Daichi nodding lightly though he looked rather interested.

“Please, Lord Black, tell us more about yourself. After all, it’s not every day when we have the Lord of a British house visiting us; let alone one who is allies with the Othello family.” Daichi said, relaxing slightly as Sirius blinked and cleared his throat.

“Well, let’s see…”

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Kano was rather anxious as her father invited Sirius to talk more about himself. In all of her letters home, she had mentioned Sirius, especially after they had begun dating. At first, her father hadn’t approved of her dating someone who wasn’t an Assassin, let alone the fact that Sirius is a British Pureblood. Everyone knows that British Purebloods, well most of them, are selfish, arrogant and ill-tempered. Her brothers had been infuriated at the news, but her mother and sister had calmed everyone down and she had been able to explain her relationship with Sirius. Her father had been hard pressed to believe her when she explained that Sirius wasn’t like most Purebloods. However, she had shown them some of her memories and that had helped bring them around to the idea of them dating. Yes, her family had asked her when she would finally bring Sirius with her, but she had been nervous in letting them meet. She doesn’t have any intention of breaking things off with Sirius, even if her father and brothers don’t approve. She had driven this point home to her brothers and father; which didn’t make them happy but her mother and sister had approved of her stance.

“Well, I am co-owner of a shop. One of my best friends is the other owner.” Sirius began, blinking when the group looked at him with great interest.

“Oh? What is it called?” Jin asked, flushing as Sirius looked at her.

“It’s-ah-it’s called Padfoot and Moony; P-and-M for short.” Sirius said, flushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Padfoot and Moony? That’s a rather…interesting name.” Osamu remarked, raising an eyebrow as Sirius cleared his throat and shifted.

“Well, it’s named after myself and my friend. It’s also kind of an homage to my other friend who passed away.”

“How so?” Yuuka asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him.

“One of my nicknames is Padfoot. My friend: Remus, is nicknamed Moony. Mine is for my animagus form which is that of a large black dog which resembles a Grim. Remus is called Moony because he’s a Werewolf. Our best friend, James Potter, had been called Prongs because his animagus form was that of a Stag. We had another friend, Peter Pettigrew, who had been called Wormtail because his animagus form was that of a rat.” Sirius explained, the group listening intently.

“We heard that Pettigrew was a traitor and sold out his friends to Voldemort. I am sorry for your loss. That kind of betrayal is impossible to forget.” Daichi said, his voice somber as Sirius swallowed thickly and cleared his throat a few times.

“Remus and I rather remember our times with Peter when we were in school; before the betrayal.” He said, Daichi nodding in understanding.

“What do you sell at your store?” Chiyo asked, watching as Sirius flushed and grinned.

“Well, it’s a store which sells prank and joke items along with toys. My friend and I have modified Muggle, Non-Magical, games into Magical versions. We’ve brought various board games and puzzles to the Magical world along with different games and such.” Sirius explained, Kano smiling proudly.

“Sirius and Remus are geniuses when it comes to prank items as well. They and their two childhood friends used to be renowned pranksters in school. He and Remus have also hired two other pranksters who are in their teens to help them further develop new products and even improve existing products.” She said, pride in her voice as her family listened with interest.

Sirius touched briefly on his childhood; enough so that Kano’s family to understand that his childhood hadn’t been all that wonderful. However, he became very animated when talking about his years in Hogwarts and the havoc he, Remus, James and Peter caused during school. The women giggled and smiled while the men shook their heads and grinned at his stories. Halfway through, a few servants brought in some tea, which Sirius gratefully accepted since his throat was getting dry and his voice was beginning to crack from talking so much. Yuuka and Daichi happily talked about their lives, though Sirius knew that information was being kept out since it contained information about the Japanese Brotherhood. Both Kano and Sirius were glad that things were going well; especially since everyone had seemingly fully relaxed the longer the conversations went on. All three of Kano’s brothers talked about themselves and what they did in way of careers. Kano did explain that she wants to take Sirius out to the various cities and towns, in which Daichi warned her to have a guard with her. Kano rolled her eyes, but agreed; knowing that it was either she brings a guard or she and Sirius wouldn’t be allowed to leave the estate.

After talking for a little while longer, all of them stood and headed out to the main room where they sat at the dining table for lunch. Kano talked happily with her mother, little sister and sisters-in-law while Sirius found himself pulled into conversation with Kano’s brothers and father. Daichi listened intently as Sirius spoke; trying to glean more information about this man that his daughter has fallen in love with. He had been worried when Kano told him about Sirius. After all, Britain is well known for their jealousy and possessiveness; especially when it comes to foreigners. However, Kano and now Sirius have explained that not everyone is like that and Sirius was and still is considered the ‘black sheep’ of his family. He’s glad that his daughter found someone who seemingly accepts her and seems to be rather willing to learn about their culture. Daichi chuckled softly as Sirius stared at some of the dishes that were on the table; the black haired man listening as Kano, Yasu and Yuuka urged him to try some. Sirius swallowed thickly and, surprisingly, grabbed a little from each plate and bowl to try. Some of his reactions had them all chuckling but Sirius found himself enjoying a good number of the new dishes that he has never had before.

Lunch lasted a good while, simply because of the conversations and laughter going on. However, once it was finished, Sirius found himself following Kano and her brothers outside to watch them spar and train while the others headed off to do what they normally did. Sirius mentally debated on asking to speak with Daichi and Yuuka alone, but decided to hold off until after dinner or even tomorrow. Sirius sat down on one of the benches which surrounded the sparring area in the backyard. He watched as the wards went up which protected the viewers from stray spells and weapons. It didn’t take long before Kano and her brother’s began sparring and the sight left Sirius speechless and really drove home the point that he’s currently surrounded by highly trained Assassins. Kano, Katsu, Osamu and Yasu had removed all of their weapons, including their wands, before beginning their match. They were relying on hand-to-hand combat and it still struck Sirius speechless. All three of them became blurs as they kicked, punched, jumped, cartwheeled, and flipped. Dust quickly filled the arena, making it increasingly difficult for Sirius to see the group though he could still hear the sounds of the battle.

“My sister is magnificent, is she not?”

Sirius nearly leapt out of his seat at the sudden appearance of Takara, though he simply pressed his hand to his chest as she giggled at his shocked and frightened look.

“It’s rather…intimidating watching them.” Sirius said, Takara nodding her head.

“I never get tired of watching them. My brothers weren’t sure about me learning defense and other skills but oneechan pushed to have me learn. She finally got Father to listen and I’ve been happier ever since my training began.” Takara said, smiling as she watched her sister spar with her brothers.

“Kano told me that her father didn’t like the idea of her being an Assassin.” Sirius said, wincing as Kano barely dodged a kick aimed towards her stomach.

“Yes, Father was very…reluctant to have her train. However, Mother argued against him and oneechan proved herself by beating all three of our brothers. Even our brothers stood up for her and threatened to train her themselves.” Takara said, pride in her voice. Sirius winced as Katsu was sent flying through the air before landing painfully on his side and skidding through the ground and snow a few feet.

He supported a rapidly forming bruise on his right cheek and his arms were covered in foot prints and markings from fingers. Yasu lasted a few minutes longer than his oldest brother, though he was soon sent stumbling backwards out of the fight before he sat down heavily on the ground supporting a black eye while holding onto his left arm which was covered in bruises and red marks. Sirius and Takara watched intently as Kano faced off against Osamu. The pair were fighting furiously and often were at a standstill with their wrists locked together as they stared each other down. At one point, they were locked together by their wrists, both of their arms shaking due to the force they were applying. Kano suddenly wrenched away and spun, bringing her foot up as Osamu brought his other hand up to block. However, Kano caught him off guard by a quick and surprising move. He grabbed her ankle but was caught off guard when she leapt up and kicked him with her other foot. Osamu grunted and dropped her foot, causing Kano to fall to the ground as he stumbled and fell backwards.

“And I win.” Kano said, smirking at her brothers as she got up to her feet once more.

“No need to gloat.” Yasu muttered, huffing as a servant walked over and knelt beside him with a few potions in hand.

“You did wonderfully oneechan.” Takara said, getting up and hurrying over to hug her older sister.

“Thanks.”

Sirius shook his head and smiled as he stood and walked approached Kano. She blinked and grinned at him, especially when she saw the pride and love in his eyes. When they had first started dating, she had been worried that he would be offended or put-off by her strength and skill in battle. However, he often praised her and was constantly encouraging her to train and even helped her. That’s not to say, of course, that Sirius was a weakling. He had been one of the top Aurors during his time and he had well earned his title. Madame Bones had told her that Sirius and James would have likely made the rank of Master Auror if things hadn’t ended up like they had. Sirius had a very interesting way of fighting and often used spells that others would never think of using in the middle of a battle. She often found him helping the other Assassin trainers teach the trainees how to think outside the box when it comes to dueling and battles.

“Alright, now we go on one of our trips.” Kano said, cleaning herself off using a simple spell as Sirius chuckled.

“Lead the way.” He said, grinning as Kano took his hand and headed back into the house.

“Oneechan is really fond of him.” Takara said, smiling as the door closed behind the couple.

“Do you think Lord Black intends on asking Father for Kano’s hand in marriage?” Yasu asked, wincing slightly as one of the servants applied a balm to his cheek.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. They’ve been courting for some time now.” Osamu answered, slowly rotating his arm to test it.

“But the question is if Father will allow it.” He added, though Katsu huffed softly and shook his head.

“I don’t think Lord Black or our dear sister would let Father keep them apart. Remember Father’s reaction to when Kano wanted to leave for Britain? He was furious.” He said, his siblings and the servants nodding in agreement.

“He tried threatening her and such but in the end she simply left when he was in a meeting. Father was furious and tried to force her to come home but Lord and Lady Othello refused.” Yasu said, shaking his head lightly as the others nodded.

“Mother didn’t talk to Father for a month after that. She agreed with oneechan’s decision. I think she might like Lord Black; I know I do.” Takara said, smiling as her brothers huffed and stood.

“He’s alright.”

“…Seems a little rough around the edges.”

“He seems respectable and certainly would be able to take care of Kano if the rumors are true.”

Takara covered her mouth as she giggled at her brother’s antics. She could see what her sister likes in Sirius Black. He looks like the kind of man you could rely on to have your back in any kind of situation. Kano had often told them how loyal and kind Sirius is. It doesn’t matter that Sirius isn’t an Assassin; at least it shouldn’t. There’s no denying that her Father wishes that she had been born with the abilities that are sought after by Assassins. Father had wanted to treat her like a delicate flower; something to be protected and sheltered from everything bad in the world. Her brothers are highly protective of her which often led to her snapping at them. Only Kano and their Mother has really accepted her for who she is and helped her learn vital skills that she’ll need to learn in life. Going to school had been a godsend, especially since she had been one of the students who stayed there except for the holidays. Father had tried to get her to come home every day but Mother had managed to knock that idea down since her siblings had been boarders there at the school.

“When do you think he’ll ask to speak with Mother and Father?” Katsu asked, leading the way inside.

“I think he’ll ask tomorrow morning or after Christmas. They’re only staying until the twenty-seventh.” Yasu said, the others nodding slowly in agreement.

Takara split up from her brothers and headed up to the second floor and into the women’s parlor. There, she found her mother working on her latest painting while listening to the piano play thanks to a charm. Yuuka glanced over at her youngest daughter and smiled warmly before looking back to her painting. Takara sat down on one of the couches and poured herself a cup of tea before sinking back against the cushions and relaxing.

“I saw that Kano managed to beat the boys again.” Yuuka said, humor in her voice as Takara nodded.

“Of course. For all of Father’s disagreements, he cannot say that oneechan is weak.” She said, her mother nodding.

“That is very true.”

“Mother, what do you think of Lord Black?” Takara asked, watching as Yuuka paused and gently set down her paint brush.

“Well, Lord Black seems like a rather honorable man. Kano has spoken highly of him to your father and thus far your father approves of him. He’s handsome, honest and seems rather brave. I noticed that he didn’t seem…put off by Kano’s strength a few moments ago. Rather he seemed proud of her.” Yuuka said, her voice soft as her youngest daughter nodded happily.

“Lord Black was very proud that oneechan was the victor of the sparring. He’s also financially secure and owns a rather successful business.” Takara said, making her mother chuckle softly and look at her with a sly expression.

“You have a feeling that he’ll ask for her hand, don’t you?”

“Of course. Why else would he be here now?” Takara asked, watching as her mother lightly tapped a finger against her ruby-red lips.

“Hopefully my beloved will approve.”

\------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------

Kano was nearly positive that Sirius was experiencing a rather severe case of culture shock. She had decided to take him to the magical district in Osaka and happily showed him around. Sirius had been in awe over the spacious streets, modern shops and huge selection of wares to purchase. Magical Japan had overcome Non-Magical Japan in technology and other areas by far. He had counted four internet cafes, many different stores selling music, appliances, clothing, toys, furniture and more. What was also shocking was the sheer diversity in the people who populated the streets. Kitsunes, Nekos, Elves, Drackens, Werewolves and more walked around, chatted, and even owned their own businesses. Merlin, Kano had even pointed out Beings who were apparently from another dimension! He’s already found many different things that Harry, Delilah, Eliza and the others at the estate would love; though he resisted buying anything just yet. Kano also took him to a mall which spanned five floors and had countless stores and restaurants.

The different branches of magic that were being practiced was another thing that surprised him. Necromancy, Blood Magic, Soul Magic and a few others were considered ‘dark’ back in Britain. However, here they’re on display and there are countless books on those topics and more. Kano had explained that some subjects are still considered taboo, but Japan is a lot more open minded than Britain. He certainly understood why though it made him even more proud on how much Britain is changing and has changed thus far. Kano had shown him her favorite stores and had him try some of the vender stalls. She had a lot of fun taking him into a few clothing stores and getting him kitted out in a few yukatas and kimonos, which had been interesting to say the least. The sales women had been rather giggly and had been sending him looks though that stopped when they saw Kano glaring at them.

Of course their guard had been following them closely, though Kano was grateful that he had kept his distance and it wasn’t obvious that he was watching them. Yes, it felt foolish still having a guard watch them, but it was either this or not being allowed to leave at all. After showing Sirius around the magical district, she showed him around the main city, which stunned him even more it seems. She was just grateful that Sirius isn’t a blonde since that would’ve attracted more attention from the pedestrians; it was bad enough that people took an interest in him because of his eyes and the fact that he’s obviously a tourist. She ensured that Sirius got to see some of the main landmarks and took him to a few museums where he happily asked questions and nearly dragged her from room to room.

Sadly, Sirius’ exciting day came to an end the closer it got to dinner. They packed up what they had bought before heading back to the magical district where they apparated back to the estate. Takara was there to greet them and she giggled when she saw Sirius in one of his new yukatas. Even she had laughed at Sirius’ blush and the way he hurried inside to put his new things away, though not before Osamu saw him and smirked. Dinner was a more subdued affair, in which Sirius learned more about Kano’s family when Daichi invited him to ask them questions. He was greatly interested in learning that Daichi is the head of a rather lucrative business which produces racing brooms. That, of course, sparked a rather lengthy conversation about Quidditch which made Takara and Yuuka roll their eyes fondly as the men eagerly talked about teams, brooms and famous matches. When Sirius mentioned that Harry was planning on trying out as Seeker for his House team at Hogwarts, Yasu happily gave Sirius some tips to give to Harry since he had played Seeker during his time in school.

After dinner, Sirius spent more time getting to know Kano’s siblings and her sister-in-laws as they sat in the living room with a movie playing. Her parents headed off to a meeting of some kind, which Katsu had wanted to join since he’ll be taking over for his father but Daichi had told him to remain behind and spend time with the others. Sirius was rather surprised in all that Katsu had to learn, but he understood as well. Before he had been kicked out by his mother, he would often spend time with his dad learning proper etiquette and what it took to be the head of a family. Yes, he often skipped out on lessons or would hardly pay attention, but he remembered a lot of what had been taught. Besides, Lucas had helped him relearn the finer points of what he had been taught as a child and still helps him to this day with situations when they come up. Of course he had Remus to help him out since the tawny haired man has his own House to look after now that it’s been reinstated as an Elder House. Before Minister Matthews had taken office, the Ministry hadn’t allowed Remus to retain his Lordship because of his status as a Werewolf. Thankfully that had been one of the first things that Minister Matthews had corrected; though he hadn’t been able to return the noble ‘status’ to Remus’ House.

It was also during this time when Sirius watched Kano closely. He loved seeing her interact with her family as it gave him an insight to his girlfriend that he’s never seen before. She’s completely relaxed around her siblings and mother; though he also saw the way she would tense and become more proper around her father. He understood, of course, though seeing her like this only made him want her more. He just hoped that her parents approved of him and gave their permission for him to marry her. Of course that’s not to say that he wouldn’t ask her if they didn’t give him permission, but he would still feel better if he had their blessing. He quickly made up his mind to speak with Daichi and Yuuka in the morning after breakfast. His and Kano’s anniversary fell on the twenty-sixth and he wanted to take her out to a nice dinner and a walk before proposing to her. He was glad that he’s managing to get along well with her siblings, which would hopefully help him when he asks her parents. Yes, this is only his second day here and there’s still tomorrow and then Christmas Eve, but they’ve already managed to make him feel welcome and at home here at the estate.

-Hopefully things will continue to go well.- He thought, grinning as Kano teased her brothers about something that happened when they were little.

All of they stayed up talking, laughing and watching movies for a few more hours before they slowly headed off for the night. Sirius and Kano remained awake for a little while longer and cuddled on the couch as they watched some cheesy movie that was playing. They didn’t get alone time often so they were happy to have it now. Sirius didn’t want to overstep any boundaries so he had toned down the affection slightly around Kano’s family. He had noticed that even Katsu and Osamu kept the affection down to a minimum with their wives around others. Shifting slightly, Sirius brought Kano closer to his side, making her smile and nuzzle against him.

“I think Yasu is in love with someone.” Kano said, making Sirius raise an eyebrow.

“How so?”

“He’s often away from the others. Not only that, but I caught him looking at a small photo with this goofy smile on his face.” Kano said, Sirius chuckling lightly.

“Do you think anyone knows?”

“My Mother might and I think Takara has an idea of who this mystery person is. However, it’s not like Yasu to hide something like this unless he knows that Father won’t approve.” Kano said, concern in her voice as Sirius lightly rubbed her arm.

“If that’s the case then all you can do is remind your brother that you’re here for him and you won’t give away anything he won’t want you to.” Sirius said, his girlfriend nodding her head as she looked up at him.

“You’re so good to me, Siri.” She said, smiling softly as Sirius bent down and kissed her gently.

Sirius smiled and returned his attention back to the movie. They managed to finish the movie before heading to their rooms and saying goodnight in the hallway. Unfortunately Sirius didn’t have a very restful night’s sleep due to the fact that he had made up his mind about asking for Daichi and Yuuka’s blessings. He actually woke up a little before one of the servants knocked on the door to wake him. He thanked and the other ma and went through his morning routine, though he made sure to dress a little more nicely than normal. Kano was surprised when Sirius stepped out of his bedroom, mostly because he had dressed up and also because he still looks rather tired. However, he brushed off her concerns with a smile and walked with her down to the dining room. Conversation was light and Katsu and Osamu were planning on spending the day and staying overnight with their wives’ family. After breakfast, Kano headed outside to train with Takara while her brothers wandered off on their own. Sirius hurried over to Daichi and Yuuka before they could become involve with something else.

“Lord and Lady Saito, I would like to speak with you in private.” He said, watching as the couple looked at him with surprise before looking at each other.

They knew that something was up given the fact that Sirius had addressed them so formally. It took her a second, but Yuuka instantly realized what Sirius might want to talk to them about. She hid her sly smile behind her fan as her husband nodded to Sirius and led the way to the meeting room. Only one servant followed them inside and stood near the back of the room as Daichi and Yuuka took their seats and Sirius knelt before them.

“What did you wish to talk about, Lord Black?” Daichi asked, watching as Sirius as he drew in a deep breath.

“I have been courting Kano for a number of years now. We’ve had some trouble, of course, like any couple, but…we’ve always overcome them. I love Kano with all my heart and I cannot see myself with anyone else whenever I think of the future.” Sirius began, looking at Daichi dead on as the man looked at him with a serious expression.

“I would like your blessing to marry Kano. I may not be an Assassin, but I’ve accepted her and the fact that the Brotherhood is a major part of her life. I have a solid business and many different properties we could call home. I see her as my equal in everything and even as a superior in other areas. However, I will tell you now: even if you do not give me your blessings, I still plan on asking Kano to marry me. I would rather have your blessing, but I won’t let that stop me from being with Kano.” Sirius finished, his voice firm but soft.

Daichi was slightly startled at that proclamation. Had he expected Sirius to ask him to marry Kano? If he was honest with himself then, yes, he did. Sirius seems like a decent man; nothing like what he had expected a Pureblood British Lord to be. He had been studying Kano and Sirius closely and had been able to tell that his daughter loved this man. However, that doesn’t mean he wanted them to be married. Kano may be a part of the British Brotherhood, but he had always envisioned her marry someone from their Brotherhood; giving her plenty of reasons for her to return to Japan and to them. Sadly, Kano had spurned all of the potential suitors he had chosen for her. She had driven off several suitors before she had simply refused to see any of the men her father had brought around. When she had run off to Britain, he had been furious but Lucas had refused to force her back home. Yuuka had been the one to calm him down and make him back off. Though, it’s still a sore spot for him to discuss whenever anything about Kano going on missions or such. He longed to have Kano back home, but he had to admit that having his oldest daughter as a part of the other Brotherhood had strengthened their alliance.

The idea of Kano marrying Sirius didn’t really sit too well with him; however, he had to admit that Sirius had guts in telling him that he would marry Kano even if he said no. Meanwhile Yuuka was inwardly cheering and celebrating. She was proud of the way Sirius is handling things even though she knows that her husband wouldn’t be too fond of Sirius’ attitude. Glancing over at him, she saw that his expression had hardened and he looked as if he wanted to instantly deny Sirius his request. Reaching out, she lightly touched Daichi’s arm; causing him to look at her. They looked at each other before Daichi nodded firmly and turned his head to look at Sirius once more.

“Give me some time to think your…request over.” He said, keeping his voice void of all emotion.

“Thank you.” Sirius said, bowing his head before standing and walking out of the room.

Yuuka watched as the door was closed behind Sirius and her husband waited a few minutes before he stood and began pacing. Folding her fan, Yuuka placed it on the floor in front of her and watched her husband and he walked back and forth.

“This isn’t what I want for Kano.” Daichi muttered, frowning as he thought of Sirius’ words.

“Our daughter has a free spirit, dear. You learned this when she snuck off and joined the British Brotherhood.” Yuuka explained, her voice soft as Daichi huffed and shook his head.

“She should be with another Assassin. Someone who could and should join her on missions and be able to help protect her.” He ranted, making Yuuka sigh softly and shake her head.

“Our Kano doesn’t need someone to follow her around. You also know that two Assassins marrying and having children doesn’t always mean that their children will have the abilities to become an Assassin.” She said, watching as Daichi flinched slightly.

The topic of Takara was still rather sensitive. She and Kano had to fight in order for Takara to get some kind of training and their youngest was always babied by Daichi because of her delicate looks and small figure. He hadn’t thought of the possibility of having a child who wouldn’t be an Assassin, so the fact that Takara doesn’t still brought him some shame; as if it was a black mark against him. He had ensured that all of the suitors he brought to the estate for Kano were Assassins, something which had bothered her and their daughters. Now, there’s a perfectly kind, brave, loyal and dedicated Lord who wishes to marry their eldest daughter and he’s not sure about it.

-Men.- She thought, shaking her head slightly and rising to her feet.

“Just remember what he said, dear. I have a strong feeling that Kano will eagerly accept his proposal as well; even if you don’t approve. Our other children have taken to Sirius as well. I very much doubt they will attempt to sabotage them.” She said, the warning clear in her voice as Daichi looked at her.

“Yuuka-“

“No, Daichi. We had agreed that our children can make their own destinies. Katsu chose his own wife and if you remember she’s from a ‘lower class’ than us. Osamu did the same thing and both lovely ladies are Assassins. Sirius is well respected where he is from and Kano has told us how honorable he is many times. We are a team when it comes to decisions like this. I refuse to allow you to do anything to harm our daughter and her intended.” Yuuka said, a fierce look overtaking her as Daichi looked at her with surprise.

Yuuka walked past her husband and out of the room, nodding to the servant as she opened the door for her. Flicking her fan open, she covered her mouth and lightly tapped the silk against the top of her lip. She knew that her husband would come up with something to try and prove that Sirius isn’t worthy of Kano. However, she wanted to ensure that Sirius knows of her approval of his impending engagement to her daughter. Wandering around, she paused as she passed a window looking out to one of the side gardens. Sitting on one of the benches is Sirius and he appears to be in deep thought. Nodding to herself, she slipped on a pair of shoes and a servant walked over with a winter cloak for her. As soon as it was settled around her shoulders, she stepped outside and walked over to Sirius, making the man blink and look up with surprise.

“Care to escort me around the garden, Lord Black?” She asked, smiling behind her fan as Sirius rose and bowed his head.

“It would be an honor Lady Saito.” He said, offering her his arm which she took.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

“My husband is a rather…traditional man. You have to understand this, Lord Black.”

Sirius listened intently as Yuuka led him through the snow covered garden. Admittedly it’s rather intimidating walking around with Yuuka. He wondered why she wanted him to walk with her, especially since she’s an Assassin and he’s just a visitor here. However, he had instantly figured that she wanted to speak to him about what he had said in the meeting room. Sure enough, she had congratulated him on what he had said and had told him that she approved whole-heartedly.

“I don’t know how much Kano has told you about our family. However, she had to prove herself to him in order to get the same training as her brothers. She and I had to fight in order for Takara to get any kind of training because she’s not an Assassin. Kano and Takara have both taken lessons in how to be a…proper wife and lady of the house. Daichi had tried to pair Kano with many different young men from influential families that were a part of the Brotherhood, though she spurned all of them because they weren’t her choice. My husband was…frustrated with her, especially when she went away. However, I managed to calm him down and he’s accepted that she would rather be a part of the British Brotherhood. Lucas and Delilah always compliment her and tell us about her achievements; some of which even have shocked us.

“However, my husband is…struggling to accept the fact that a British Pureblood Lord wishes to marry our oldest daughter. We have heard and seen many poor examples of what Purebloods from old families are like from your country. However you and Lucas have also shown us that there are good people who are Purebloods and can trace their lineage back hundreds of years. Kano speaks fondly of Heir Potter-Othello and she has constantly told us that he’ll make a fine Assassin should he continue his training. She also told us a little about the Potter family and how James had married a Muggleborn Witch even though others scorned him for doing so.” Yuuka said, watching as Sirius smiled wistfully and nodded.

“All of us, myself and Remus included, loved Lily. She was the brightest Witch of her age, kind, compassionate, beautiful and had a wicked temper. She wasn’t afraid to put people in their place and often did so with us. However, we all knew that James would end up with Lily. He was absolutely smitten with her and he never gave up trying to convince her to go out with him. When we finally started to grow up she gave James a chance. If it hadn’t been for the stupid war Lily would’ve gone far in our world. She was a Charms Mistress in all but title.” Sirius said, Yuuka listening with interest.

“Harry faces the same problem James did when he was in Hogwarts. Girls look at Harry and see his fortune, titles and his fame. With James the girls saw his fortune and title. Of course he certainly knew he was good looking and used that to his advantage; but he never went very far with any of the girls he dated. Seeing James grow up helped me realize that I needed to grow up myself. Losing both James and Lily really hurt; James was my brother in all but blood and Lily took care of us no matter what. Yes, I had lost my temper when I discovered Pettigrew had betrayed them, but Lucas stopped me before I could do something so foolish I could’ve lost my right as Harry’s godfather. Kano helped me let go of petty grudges and see that I should always judge a person based on their personality, not their past or something as petty as their name or former school house.” He explained, shaking his head as he thought of what he used to be like.

“My dear Kano has a gift in making people see their real potential.” Yuuka said, pride in her voice as Sirius nodded in agreement.

“My husband will likely have one of Kano’s potential suitors challenge you to a duel for ‘training’ or even just a duel for her hand in marriage. He might even ask for you to help him train and put you up against one of our sons or even go up against him.” Yuuka said, watching as Sirius swallowed nervously.

Yuuka sighed and, after ensuring that they were relatively alone, stopped and turned to look at Sirius. Sirius instantly adverted his eyes, making Yuuka smile faintly as she lowered her fan and folded it. Tucking it away into the sash of her kimono, she reached up and touched Sirius’ cheek; guiding him to look at her.

“Look me in the eyes, Sirius Black.” She said, her voice soft as Sirius swallowed nervously and looked at her with uncertainty.

Sirius was shocked to see that a thin scar slashed down Yuuka’s lips horizontally. It was darker than her fair skin, which made it stand out. It began a little above the right side of the corner of her mouth and went down across both lips and ended towards the left side of her chin. He instantly wondered how she had gotten such a scar, though mentally squashed the thought of asking her such a personally and potentially painful question.

“I believe that you and my eldest daughter are a wonderful match. It’s easy for me to see the love that you two share and I would hate to see you give up simply because my husband it too thick-headed to see that such a marriage would benefit our families. I want to see my children happy and you make Kano happy; happier than I have ever seen her before. Don’t let my husband deter you from asking Kano to be your wife. In any kind of training, treat it as a battle though don’t aim to really hurt whoever you are up against. Just prove to them that you are worthy even though you’re not an Assassin. I know Kano will be watching and will likely be extremely angered at her father for doing something like organizing a duel.” Yuuka explained, watching as Sirius frowned lightly.

“Why would he do something like that?” He asked, watching as Yuuka sighed and bowed her head.

“Shamefully, my husband does believe that Assassins are stronger than normal Magicals and Muggles. However, many of us don’t believe in such nonsense as you know. Kano has told me that you were a highly skilled Auror and you’re rather skilled in battle. My husband doesn’t put much stock in that; figuring that you’d only be useful in a battle against others who are not Assassins. Should you defeat an Assassin, especially a Master Assassin he’ll realize that there’s more to you than meets the eye. He’ll have no grounds on forbidding you from asking Kano to marry you.” She answered, Sirius nodding lightly with a thoughtful look on his face.

They continued the walk for a little longer before Yuuka pulled out her fan and covered her lower face once more. Sirius walked to her the door where she thanked him for accompanying her and headed in. Instead of heading inside himself, Sirius continued wandering around deep in thought. He had hoped that Daichi would accept his wish to propose to Kano and would give his blessings. However, apparently that was too much to ask for of the other man. He didn’t really want to go up against Kano’s father or brothers in some kind of test to prove himself to them, but he would do whatever it took to ensure that no one would stand in his way except for Kano herself. Sighing, Sirius ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This is the last thing he wanted. All he wanted was for her parents to understand that he loves their eldest daughter and wishes to ask her to become his wife. He wanted to learn more about Kano’s family and where she grew up, which has happened. He certainly didn’t want to know that her father wanted Kano to marry an Assassin and had expected him to be a stuck-up Pureblood; the very thing he hates.

“Bloody great…” He muttered, shaking his head as he headed back towards the house and stepped inside.

However, before he could do anything more than take off his shoes and coat, a servant approached him and handed him a folded note. Frowning lightly, Sirius took the note and wandered over to the couch where he sat down and opened the note.

_ Lord Black, _

_ In order to fully judge if you are right for my eldest daughter, I wish to spar with you tonight after the evening meal. I need to have assurance that my daughter won’t have to worry about protecting herself and her husband, should she accept your proposal. I hope you can understand my concerns and desire to see that you’re able to protect yourself should the need ever arise. Yes, I do understand and commend you for having been an Auror for your Ministry. However, that was some time ago and I do not know if you’ve kept up with your physical training. _

_ Please, don’t think of this as an insult to your character. You are a very respectable man and I am very glad that you are so close with my daughter. However, I just need to ensure that you are the right man for her. I will be waiting for you in the training yard around seven this evening. _

_ Lord Daichi _

“Bloody hell…” Sirius groaned, sighing as he hung his head and closed his eyes.

The very last thing he ever wanted was to go up against Daichi himself. Yes, he’s certainly kept up with his own training and is still a skilled fighter and duelist. However, he doubted that he would be able to hold any kind of a chance of beating Daichi in any kind of duel. The man is the leader of the Japanese Brotherhood and a Master Assassin. It meant something by him having those titles and he knows that each country that has a Brotherhood has their own trials that someone has to go through in order to become a Master Assassin. Shifting, he sighed softly and headed out in search of Kano. While he wanted to propose to her properly, he needed her advice. Oh, he knows that she’ll be furious that her father is doing this but he wasn’t about to back down from such a…request. Wandering around the house, Sirius found Kano in her room just as she finished showering after her training session.

“What is it, Siri?” Kano asked, frowning when she saw the grim look on her boyfriend’s face.

“Look…Kano, there’s something very important that I want to ask you after Christmas.”

Kano’s heart jumped at that, her eyes widening as her mind took off with all of the possibilities of what Sirius could mean by that information. However, she forced herself to calm down; knowing that he wouldn’t be mentioning something like this so early if there wasn’t some kind of catch to it.

“However, your father wasn’t too happy when I asked him and your mother something and your father now wants me to spar with him.” Sirius said, watching as Kano’s eyes widened before she began swearing in Japanese.

“Kano, love?” Sirius asked, worry in his voice as Kano ranted and paced.

“How could he?! Am I some kind of child?! I’m twenty-eight for goodness sake!” Kano exclaimed, finally switching back to English as Sirius sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I would really like to know what I should expect.” He said, silencing Kano and making her look at him with shock.

“W-What?! You’re not really going to go through with this, are you?” Kano asked, shock in her voice as Sirius nodded.

“Of course I am. I love you, Kano and I’m not going to let anyone drive us apart. I don’t care if I win or lose this thing. I just want to show your father that I was serious about what I said to him.” Sirius said, watching as Kano opened her mouth to protest before her mouth closed once more.

“You are so stupid, Sirius…but I love you.” She sighed, Sirius smiling softly at her.

“I just don’t want to force you to choose between having your father in your life and having me in your life. I would never make you choose between that. It may have taken me a while to understand this given my childhood, but family is very important. I would do anything to have Regulus back; especially since we know he wasn’t a Death Eater willingly.” Sirius said, his voice gruff as emotion filled him.

Kano hugged Sirius tightly at that. When Sirius had discovered a locket belonging to Slytherin in Grimmauld Place years ago, he had instantly called on Lucas and Delilah because of the aura it gave off. Upon further examination the locket proved to be one of Riddle’s Horcruxes. They managed to get rid of the Horcrux while keeping the locket intact. That had caused a huge press release, especially when Sirius presented it to Albus in his station as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The locket is apparently now on display in the Slytherin House common room underneath a portrait of Salazar and heavily warded to protect it. Sirius had also gone through his younger brother’s journals in his room and discovered that their mother had forced him to join Riddle. She had used loyalty and compulsion potions and charms on him in order to force him to willingly accept the Dark Mark. His brother had thankfully been able to fight through it as the years went by and he had tried to find a way to get free of the madman their mother had forced him to serve.

He had wept when he discovered his brother’s innocence and the depth of their mother’s depravity. His little brother, the very boy he would protect and hide away whenever their mother had gone into one of her rages, had died because of Riddle. His brother had fought for the Light; had wanted to destroy Riddle and rid the world of the madman. He grieved, once more, for the loss of his brother and visited his grave in the Black family crypt. In Hogwarts he had always made sure to spend some time with Regulus, even if they kept it a secret. He looked out for his younger brother whenever he could and even James and Remus respected him for that. He always loved his little brother, even when they started falling apart due to his brother joining the Death Eater ranks. Most of his anger towards Slytherins and Death Eaters in his later life had been because they had taken his brother from him; they had turned his little brother into a murder. Learning that the blame laid solely on his mother had been shocking to some extent but he has come to terms with his mother’s insanity…even though it had been hard for him to let go after learning this.

“My father will be boasting. It’s likely he’ll have called other Assassins to watch this ‘sparring’ match. He’ll be testing your nerve at first; jeering you and goading you into acting foolishly and rash.” Kano explained, bringing Sirius out of his thoughts.

“If you don’t give in and keep a level head, he’ll begin to get serious. He’s very calculating and is swift in his strikes. My father knows wordless casting, though wandless was never his strong point. You need to keep moving and never give him a chance to pin you down. He does know about your animagus form, obviously, but I doubt he’ll expect you to use it in a duel. He’ll also be expecting you to use high level spells. He doesn’t know what type of training it takes to become a Master Auror in the British Ministry.” She said, watching as Sirius’ eyes lit up in realization.

Sirius instantly understood what Kano was telling him. Daichi would expect him to lash out and make the first move in hopes of making himself seem like a tough guy. Merlin, the man will likely expect him to stand in one place and simply send out spells his way. Daichi doesn’t know any of his strengths or weaknesses. He hasn’t seen any memories of him fighting or dueling and, as Kano told him, he doesn’t know that he had already been in training to become a Master Auror. All Master Auror’s received training that was on par with the training given to Hit Wizards and Unspeakables. He and James had nearly completed their training when they had gone into hiding. It was one of the reasons why Amelia was slightly upset when he refused to go back to the Auror corps. Daichi might expect him to use his animagus form, but then again the man might not. He wouldn’t expect low level spells either. Sirius had learned early on that even a simple Jelly-Leg hex could impair an enemy.

“Should I be worried about him using any weapons other than his magic?” Sirius asked, watching as Kano hummed thoughtfully.

“I don’t believe so. If he does then you can be sure that I and my mother will intervene. I’m pissed off that he wants to spar with you already.” Kano said, scowling as Sirius lightly rubbed her back.

“I’ll be alright, dear. I won’t mess around with this.” Sirius said, closing his eyes as Kano turned and hugged him tightly.

“You better not, Black. I want my boyfriend in one piece.” She growled, making Sirius chuckle as he kissed her gently.

\------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------

Kano walked beside Sirius as they headed out to the training grounds. Dinner was two hours ago and they had gotten a summons from her father a few minutes ago for them to be at the training grounds. Sirius is, understandably, slightly nervous and she couldn’t blame him. Her father is a highly skilled warrior and has an extensive knowledge of spells, curses, hexes and charms he could use in battle. However, she’s confident that her boyfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancé if her thoughts were correct, will be able to hold his own. Takara walked beside them, her face devoid of emotion though Kano could see worry in her little sister’s eyes. Obviously Takara knows something is going to happen and that Sirius could and will likely get injured to some extent. She just hoped that Takara wouldn’t do anything foolish. She has grown fond of Sirius just like their mother and brothers have. Sirius had been prepared, shockingly, and had changed into a Dragon hide vest, arm guards and boots. While Daichi might scoff at him wearing armor, Kano had told him that it was better to be over prepared and alive than under prepared and severely injured.

As they neared the training grounds, Sirius mentally winced when he heard the sounds of various conversations going on. Kano had been correct in saying that Daichi had called in others. Sure enough, there are roughly a dozen people gathered around the arena. Many of them are men though there are a few women scattered throughout the group as well. Daichi stood at the far end of the arena dressed in form fitting black pants, deep red shirt and Sirius could see faint hints of armor underneath the other man’s shirt. The crowd fell silent as Sirius, Kano and Takara approached and many of the men looked Sirius up and down with surprise and some hostility.

“Don’t worry. They’re just angry that you’re dueling my father as a suitor. Somehow he’s managed to track down all the men who wanted to court me.” Kano whispered, glaring at some of the men which made them look away.

“Great.” Sirius muttered, swallowing thickly as he stopped in the center of the arena.

Takara and Kano continued forward and walked past their father where they joined their mother a few feet away. Sirius straightened as the conversations died and Daichi looked at him. He had a sinking feeling that things wouldn’t go as planned. Daichi is a proud man, that much Sirius could tell and thus he likely wouldn’t take getting his arse handed to him by an ‘outsider’ very well. Kano had warned him to be prepared for anything and he had settled himself into a mindset that he hasn’t been in since the war ended and he no longer had to watch his back for constant attacks.

“Now, this is just a friendly sparring match. No harmful spells. When someone is disarmed, the match is over.” Daichi said, Sirius nodding his head in agreement and acknowledgement.

Sirius’ wand shot into his hand as Daichi pulled his out and fell into a loose dueling stance. Glancing over at Kano, Sirius felt his resolve increase. He wouldn’t fail her and he would prove to Daichi that non-Assassins are just as strong as Assassins. As soon as the wards were erected around the arena to protect the viewers from stray spells, Sirius shot into action. Diving to the side and scooped up four small rocks and tossed them into the air. Daichi fired off spells, his frustration growing as Sirius proved to be fast and rather good at dodging and shielding. His eyes widened when four animals suddenly appeared in front of him. Two wolves snarled and stalked towards him while a hawk shot into the air and circled above him. However, what had him startled the most was the female lion growling behind the wolves. In the crowd, many of the gathered Assassins muttered in surprise and worry; wondering what their leader was going to do as Sirius kept shielding before wandlessly _and_ wordlessly cast jinxes and charms towards Daichi.

Daichi found himself steadily becoming overwhelmed. Out of everything he had expected from Sirius, he hadn’t expected _this_! He had thought his opponent would be over confident, arrogant, and would want to boast. Instead, he’s facing an opponent who is quick, creative and had deadly accuracy in his spells. Scowling, he flicked his wand; causing a miniature dark green dragon to appear and quickly kill the animals Sirius had conjured. Frustration raged in his eyes as the dragon was brought down by the lion just as it killed her. Moving, Daichi found himself and Sirius circling each other while flinging spells and hexes at each other. He found himself evenly matched, which was startling to say the least. How is a Pureblood Lord on the same level as a Master Assassin?! This shouldn’t be possible! Shaking those thoughts from his head, Daichi dodged three spells and sent a barrage towards Sirius in return. A small sense of satisfaction filled him as an underpowered cutting hex caught Sirius’ arm and drew blood. However, it wasn’t enough to deter the other man.

Stay and deflected spells hit the ground, churning up the dirt and sand between the two combatants. Other spells hit the wards, disappearing as the crowd watched in stunned disbelief. All of them, bar Yuuka, Takara and Kano, had expected to see their fearless leader wipe the floor with this upstart Lord. The men, most of whom had wanted Kano as their wife, were shocked and angry. This…foreigner, is beating their leader and is proving himself worthy of holding Kano’s affection. Some glanced at said woman and saw the pride and love in her eyes as she watched the match. There was a small flicker of worry in her eyes, though that only appeared when one of Daichi’s spells connected with Sirius or the man barely dodged a spell. Even Lady Yuuka didn’t look concerned for her husband which really said something to them about her opinion of Lord Black. Looking back to the duel, the onlookers winced as Daichi was surrounded by a torrent of water which swirled around him. Daichi tried to dispel the water and even tried to send spells through it. However, all of his spells were swallowed by the water; keeping him from trying to distract Sirius.

Sirius grinned as his plan worked before tucking his wand back into its holster. Many of the onlookers frowned at this, before their eyes widened as Sirius ran towards the watery vortex which surrounded Daichi. In mid-run Sirius shifted into Padfoot and picked up speed. As he neared the water and his trapped opponent, the water slowly began to slow down. Running through the water, Padfoot ducked slightly and ran straight through the slight gap between Daichi’s legs; knocking the man off of his feet and sending his wand skidding across the ground. Padfoot turned sharply, his paws sliding slightly on the ground as Daichi tried to pick himself off of the ground. Padfoot sprinted over to Daichi’s wand and placed a paw on it before turning back into Sirius. Sirius scooped Daichi’s wand into his hand and tucked it behind his ear as he whipped out his wand and spun to face the Master Assassin. Shock showed clearly on Daichi’s face, though he cried out in alarm and surprise as his legs suddenly locked together and his hands became bound to the middle of his back.

“Hey! He said it was over when someone was disarmed!” One of the men cried, the others agreeing as they glared fiercely at Sirius.

“Which is true, but I know Assassins. They have two wands, which is why I bound Lord Saito. It prevents him from reaching for his second wand which is somewhere on his person.” Sirius said, his words silencing the protesters.

Kano, however, was watching her father closely. She saw the shame and anger in his eyes at having been defeated by her boyfriend. Her eyes widened when he looked to one of the men in the crowd and nodded slightly. Looking to the man, her heart began pounding when the man drew his wand and walked into the arena. Instead of crying out a warning to Sirius, she threw a shield over her boyfriend as she sprinted into the arena herself. Sirius spun around just in time to see the red spell splash against the shield Kano had erected; his eyes wide as Kano forced his surprise attacker into focusing on her. Cries of anger and disbelief rose from the crowd as Kano easily dispatched the man and had him tied up and unconscious.

“Any more who are stupid enough to try and attack a man when his back is turned?” Kano roared, her anger causing her magic to crackle around her.

The crowd wisely remained silent, their eyes wide as Yuuka and Takara walked into the arena and flanked Sirius and Kano. They had come to see this duel expecting their leader to wipe the floor with this Lord. However, Daichi found himself going up against a highly trained and skilled opponent; someone he had severely under estimated. Instead of accepting his defeat with honor, he had tried to get one of the others involved which might have given him time to undo the spells that kept him from reaching his second wand. Now, his daughters and wife are showing a united front in supporting Sirius; something no one expected.

“You honestly expected to gain the upper hand and strong arm Sirius into leaving, didn’t you?” Kano hissed, turning her ire onto her father who gulped silently.

“He beat you fairly and that still wasn’t good enough for you, was it? No, you wanted to prove to him that he’s not good enough for me. You wanted to show that Assassins are superior to Non-Assassins, even though you have a daughter who isn’t an Assassin. Well, I have news for you _Father_ , Takara could easily wipe the floor with any of these fools.” Kano sneered, glaring at her father as Takara and Sirius placed a hand on her arm to calm her.

“I have never been so ashamed of you.” Yuuka said, her voice soft as she gazed at her husband who flinched.

“If any of you fools think that Sirius and Takara aren’t strong enough to be amongst us, then step forward.” Kano snapped, looking around at the gathered crowd.

“Come now dear sister; they won’t step forward because they’re cowards and you’re intimidating them.” Takara said, her sweet voice belaying the strength hidden there.

Two men in the crowd looked at each other and nodded before walking forward. This shocked the others and they hurriedly parted as the pair walked forward. Yuuka took Daichi’s wand from Sirius and canceled the spells the other man had casted on her husband. However, instead of saying anything she grabbed him by his arm and forcefully pulled him out of the arena and made him sit down to watch the match. Kano sneered at the two men, but she turned her back of them and headed over to her mother where she sat down beside the other woman. Sirius and Takara looked at each other; silently communicating with their eyes. Both of them seemed to reach some kind of agreement for they nodded and watched as the two men stopped in front of them.

“Non-lethal spells only.” Yuuka reminded, the foursome nodding before the fight began.

Takara and Sirius moved as a unit, shocking the crowd and making them wonder if the pair had trained together before. Where Sirius was the main brute of their team, Takara was the shield. She kept Sirius safe from the spells and moved just as fast as he did. She drew away attention from Sirius and distracted one of the men which prevented him from helping his partner. The match was over quickly with both men falling to the ground stunned and disarmed. Takara didn’t have a scratch on her while Sirius supported a few burns, cuts and bruises. The wards were brought down and the crowd parted as the servants and healers walked into the arena and began tending to wounds. The two men were revived and they respectfully bowed to Takara and Sirius before accepting their wands and heading back to the crowd which was slowly dispersing. Kano stood and practically flew to her little sister and boyfriend. She hugged Takara tightly and kissed her forehead before flinging herself at Sirius and kissing him passionately. Sirius was slightly taken off guard, but he held Kano tightly and kissed her back as Yuuka rose from her seat.

“You are a prideful fool, dear. It wouldn’t have mattered if Sirius had won or lost today. He still would have asked Kano to be his wife. Instead, you had to show your arrogance and shamefully humiliated yourself by attempting to have another member of the Brotherhood attack Sirius behind his back. I seriously doubt that Kano or Takara will forgive you for doing something like this. I don’t know how the other members of the Brotherhood will take this either. You showed them that their leader isn’t above underhanded tactics. You can be sure that I will be informing our sons about what happened here tonight. I will also be sleeping in one of the guest rooms for the time being.” She said, glancing down at her silent husband before walking over to her daughters and Sirius.

Daichi remained seated in that very spot long after the crowd dispersed and his family headed inside. How had things gone so wrong? He hadn’t expected Sirius to be so talented in dueling; especially given what he thought he knew about British Pureblood Wizards. Okay, yes, he knew that he shouldn’t put so much stock into rumors and what he had once known; especially since Magical Britain has come so far in advancement. He had made a grievous mistake in underestimating Sirius and had made an even greater mistake in having Raiden try and engage Sirius in a duel. Yes, it hadn’t been right in having him approach Sirius from behind though he hadn’t expected Kano to protect Sirius so fiercely. Seeing Takara and Sirius fight together had seriously shown him the error in his ways. His little girl was no longer helpless and he had the proof that she could and will defend herself if the need arises. There’s no doubt in his mind that Kano and Sirius would be even better matched in battle than Takara and Sirius had been.

“What have I done?” Daichi asked, sighing as he dropped his head in his hands.

From his wife’s reaction she had no intention of speaking with him unless she has to. She had made it clear to him that she supports Sirius’ desire to marry their oldest daughter. He had taken her words to heart, but he just couldn’t get over the fact that Sirius isn’t an Assassin. Admittedly, it was also hard for him to deal with the fact that Takara isn’t an Assassin either. However, this has certainly opened his eyes and made him realize everything he has done wrong. Now, the question is how can he make this right again? How can he get his family back on his side and make Sirius and Kano realize that he approves of their impending marriage. It isn’t a great stretch of the imagination to believe that Kano may never forgive him for what he’s done and she would be vindictive enough to try and keep him from attending her wedding once its been set. He has to come up with some way to make his family realize how sorry he really is.

Sighing, Daichi stood and slowly made his way back to the house and stepped inside. He instantly noticed that even the servants were quick to get out of his way. Groaning softly, he headed to the master bedroom and frowned when he saw that his wife had her things moved out of the room. Apparently, she had been serious about her staying in one of the other guest rooms. Moving to the bathroom, he cleaned himself up and dressed in his sleeping clothes before lying down once the lights were off. He had messed up big time and sadly, there’s not much hope for things to be repaired between him, Kano and Sirius before the pair leave for England once more.

“One step at a time.” He muttered, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his mind and go to sleep.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The days passed surprisingly quickly for Sirius after the sparring match with Daichi. Christmas Eve arrived and he ended up taking Kano out for the entire day. Yes, they had a guard, but the guard remained far enough away to where they could relax and enjoy themselves. He could sense that Kano was anxious, which made him fully realize that she knows that he wants to propose to her. While it took away some of the surprise, he still plans on waiting until the right moment to ask her for her hand. He found it interesting that Christmas Eve was mostly for couples, though he was glad that he had thought ahead and had made a reservation at a rather nice restaurant for dinner. They had a great time just spending the day together and going on walks and just being able to be a couple without worrying about having her family interrupt them. Sirius happily paid of lunch and they wandered around the parks looking at the different Christmas lights displays and ice sculptures. He even managed to get Kano to participate in a snowball fight which also drew in other couples that were wandering around and spending time together.

Dinner was a calm and romantic affair and they kept the conversation light. Both of them wondered about what the others were doing back in Britain though Sirius talked about Harry since he had spoken with his godson just that morning. Kano lightly scolded Sirius for keeping Harry up so late, but Sirius had just grinned and explained that Harry’s a teen and thus doesn’t really have a bedtime any more. Sirius also talked about how his and Remus’ business is going while Kano talked about how the trainees were doing. After dinner they walked around for a while longer and did some last minute shopping for their friends and loved ones.

“I still can’t believe Father did that to you.” Kano said, scowling as she thought of the sparring match.

“He assumed things about me and my skills. When I proved him wrong it was a blow to his pride. He made an error and I think he’s realized that.” Sirius said, watching as Kano huffed.

“He still went too far.” She muttered, making Sirius wrap an arm around her waist.

“But you can’t keep blocking him out, love. I know what he did was wrong and he sees that. I think he realizes that he went too far, especially since no one will talk to him. Even your brothers were furious.” Sirius reasoned, making Kano remembered her brothers’ reaction to learning about the match.

All three of her brothers had been shocked and angered when they learned about the sparring match, especially when they learned that their father had tried to get another to attack Sirius behind his back. Of course they were proud that Takara had fought so well and had happily congratulated Sirius on his successful win of the match. Daichi had looked rather forlorn when his sons shunned him for his underhanded tactics and Katsu explained that he would never do such a thing in a friendly sparring match. Of course Sirius had told the three men his intention to propose to Kano and all three of them had grilled him for information and what he hoped for a few years down the road. In the end, all three of them had happily given their blessings, which had certainly made him feel much better knowing that he has most of Kano’s family’s blessings.

The couple arrived back at the estate before midnight and hurriedly finished wrapping the rest of the gift they had bought for each other and the others. Kano’s family had put up a small tree and it there was a decent amount of gifts already underneath it. That pile grew as the family and even some of the servants placed the last of the gifts underneath it for tomorrow morning. All of them stayed up to watch a movie and just spend time together, in which Sirius was glad to see that Yuuka was slightly talking to her husband once more. Before he went to bed, however, Daichi asked to speak with him and apologized for what had happened during the match.

“Lord Black, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for my actions. I was arrogant and blinded by the need to prove that Assassins were superior to those who are not. It was wrong of me to have one of the members of the Brotherhood attempt to attack you with your back turned.” Daichi said, bowing his head slightly as Sirius looked at him.

“We all make mistakes, Lord Saito. I know that you’re protective of your daughters, but you should let them make their own decisions. Kano and Takara are both very strong willed, something that they gained from both their parents. I know what you’re going through because I went through it when I was a teenager. I thought I was better than Slytherins simply because I was a Gryffindor. Kano swiftly handed my arse to me and made me grow up. Because of her I now call a former enemy my friend and I trust him with my life.” Sirius explained, Daichi listening intently to the man in front of him.

“Just keep an open mind when it comes to life, Sir. I have and it’s been a pretty bloody good experience for me so far. I have a beautiful, intelligent and wonderful girlfriend who I hope to have as my wife someday soon, a wonderful godson who is like my actual son, amazing friends who I know will help me and support me if I need it and a great business that I own with a childhood friend. I do accept your apology because I know that you mean it and because I know how much you mean to Kano and your family.” Sirius said, smiling as Daichi nodded his head and smiled faintly.

“You’re a good man, Sirius Black. I only wish I hadn’t let my pride get in the way in the first place. I would be honored to call you my son should Kano accept your proposal.” Daichi said, watching as Sirius beamed at him and bowed his head slightly.

“Thank you.”

On Christmas morning Sirius managed to catch Kano as she was leaving her bedroom and spoke with her privately. She was surprised in learning that her father had apologized, though it did help calm her down. Sirius told her that she should try and put herself in her father’s place, which made her stop and think. She had to admit that it would be very likely she would’ve reacted in a similar way. That certainly made her think about her decision to ignore her father. When they joined the rest of the family, Kano walked over to Daichi and hugged him tightly, surprising the man and her siblings. Daichi hugged Kano tightly, smiling softly as she forgave him. She apologized for lashing out at him verbally, to which he explained that she had a right to do so. Thankfully that led to the others apologizing as well and Yuuka smiled at both her husband and Sirius. Sirius was just glad that things were on the mend and Kano would hopefully have a good relationship with her father once more and wouldn’t be leaving angry at the man.

Opening presents was a rather interesting affair, especially since Sirius had gone off of what Kano told him that her family liked. He was rather happy that everyone seemed to enjoy their gifts, in which he had gotten Takara a rather simple but beautiful choker with a lovely teardrop ruby. He gave the same gift to Chiyo and Jin rather lovely charm bracelets which they adored and thanked him. He gave Yuuka two rather beautiful silk fans with ornate designs on them which made her smile brightly. For the brothers he gave them new, ornate daggers which the trio loved and they were also rather impressed with the designs and sharpness of the blades. While they were more for show, they could certainly be used in a fight if necessary. For Daichi, he gifted the man with a battle read katana, which was something that Kano had helped him with. Daichi was touched by the gift and happily accepted the gift and assured Sirius that it would come in handy during battles.

Sirius received many different trinkets, a few articles of clothing, books on various branches of magic and a rather stunning dagger which had a black grim on the handle. After gifts were exchanged, they all went out and just walked around and spent time together. Sirius was touched that the group already thought of him as family and was more than happy to tell them various stories about previous Christmas’ which had them in tears from laughing so hard. After walking around and going out to lunch as a family, they headed back to the estate to watch movies and just relax. They all had a wonderful time getting to know each other even more, especially since Daichi and Yuuka really relaxed and let go of their airs and graces. Sirius had a great time getting to know everyone even more and happily told them about Harry and Remus along with Tonks. The others, bar Kano, were fascinated in learning that Tonks was a Metamorphmagus which is apparently an extremely rare ability here in Japan. Those who had the gift were highly sought after by the Japanese Magical Government as undercover agents in their law enforcement department.

All of them eventually called it a night around two in the morning and headed off to bed. However, before he and Kano went to sleep, he informed her that he has a rather special date planned for them. Kano blushed and smiled, though she promised to be ready for wherever he took her. Sirius and Kano both went to bed rather nervous and anxious about their anniversary, but they also looked forward to it as well. They ended up getting a decent night’s sleep and the others didn’t wake them up like normal. Kano was actually surprised to see that Sirius was up before her when she finally made her way out of her bedroom and into the dining room for something to eat. She blushed and smiled when he stood and greeted her with a kiss before presenting her with a red rose and an orchid. Sirius smiled brightly at her and helped her into her seat before retaking his.

“I was thinking of taking you out to a play, dinner and then a walk in one of the parks.” He said, glancing over at his girlfriend as Kano loaded some food onto her plate.

“That sounds nice.” She said, trying to keep another blush from rising to her cheeks.

It didn’t seem to matter how long they’ve been together; whenever their anniversary comes around Sirius never fails to make her blush. Remus had told her that Sirius had been a ladies man in Hogwarts and had even dared to flirt with some of the professors, including Minerva. There was no doubt in her mind that Sirius had done so; even now he still isn’t afraid to use his natural charm to attract more customers to his and Remus’ store. Yes, he has toned it down since they began dating and he has certainly made it known that he’s no longer single. She’s been on the receiving end of some envious glares and looks by a good number of Witches whenever she and Sirius walked through Diagon Alley or one of the other Magical towns/villages hand-in-hand. Sirius never looked at another Witch the same way he looked at her, which was very flattering and never failed to make her smile whenever she thought of how much he loves her.

Once they finished eating, they headed out and Kano showed him a rather ‘traditional’ style town. Wandering through the streets, Sirius happily asked Kano questions and listened as she described some of the history of the town and what certain things were used for. Kano laughed when Sirius bought a few things; though he flushed and explained that he simply wanted some mementos from this trip. Laughing at her boyfriend, Kano continued showing him around before they headed to another town to repeat the same process. She also took Sirius to another museum which was rather interesting as Sirius hurried from exhibit to exhibit while pointing things out to her with great enthusiasm. In the beginning, she had never really thought Sirius would be interested in going to museums but he had shocked her by taking her to one on their second date. That date made her realize that there was much more to Sirius Black than she had first thought and she wanted to learn more and more about him and what he kept hidden from others.

Time seemed to pass quickly for the couple and they soon headed back to the estate to freshen up and get ready for their ‘official’ date. Both of them dressed nicely and the others wished them a safe and enjoyable night. Sirius apparated Kano to an alley near the theater and they waited for their guard to arrive before getting into the line heading into the theater. Kano was surprised that Sirius had gotten them a private box, but she was glad none-the-less since it meant that they had more privacy and didn’t have to deal with people talking throughout the performance. Heading up to their box, they took their seats and settled down; in which Kano happily cuddled into Sirius’ side as their guard stood near the back of the box to give them more privacy. The play started a few minutes after they sat down and the lights were dimmed. Kano and Sirius were glad that the play was A Midsummer Night’s Dream which made it easy for Sirius to follow, especially due to the translation spells.

Both of them thoroughly enjoyed the play and afterwards Sirius apparated them to a rather nice restaurant where he had made a reservation. During dinner they talked about the gifts they had sent to the others back home and what was going on with Harry and the others. Sirius was proud when Kano complimented his godson on his intelligence and dedication to his training. Kano was rather impressed with the fact that Harry and his friends have found some kind of balance between their training, school work and friends. It hadn’t been all that easy for her to find such balance and she had actually spoken to her mother and a few other trainees who were older than her and had gone to the same school. They had helped her find the key to balancing out her life as a trainee and as a normal student. Sirius talked more about his childhood, mostly about his brother and their relationship along with some hilarious stories about the pranks he, Remus, James and Peter had pulled that he hadn’t already told her before. Kano also told him about some of the trouble she and her brothers had gotten into during their childhood, which had Sirius laughing and shaking his head in disbelief in learning that Katsu and Yasu had been the main troublemakers and pranksters of the family.

Dinner lasted an hour or so before Sirius paid for the meal and took Kano outside and through the city to one of the more beautiful parks. Walking arm-in-arm they fell silent as they both enjoyed the peaceful silence of the park. They passed by a few other couples who were enjoying the peace and they were also glad that their guard had dropped back for them. Sirius led Kano to a rather pretty bridge which spanned the parks lake. He stopped in the center of the bridge and guided Kano over to the side slightly so they wouldn’t get in the way of anyone walking by. Looking down at her, he was struck, once more, by her beauty and the love in her eyes. Swallowing thickly, he could feel the weight of the ring box in his pocket growing heavier.

-It’s now or never.- He thought, drawing in a shaky breath which made Kano raise an eyebrow at him.

“Kano, my love, I have known you for nine and a half years now. Now, I know we had a rocky beginning, especially since I hadn’t fully grown up just yet. However, you gave me a chance after I finally began to grow up and realize my place in this world. We’ve been together now for five years. Those years have been some of the best in my entire life. I know I’m not perfect. I’m a huge child at heart, I have a temper, snore, and I tend to blurt the first thing that comes to my mind. However, I do know that I love you with all my heart.” He began, stepping back slightly as Kano’s eyes widened and lit up in delight and hope.

“We’ve had our arguments and our fights but we never let that come between us. No matter how bad it got between us, we never let that destroy what we had. You make me feel like I could take on the world and come out on top. I…I would be honored if you would agree to becoming my wife.” Sirius said, sinking down to one knee and drawing out a velvet ring box.

Kano gasped as the box opened to reveal two gold rings. One ring had a stunning light blue sapphire in the center of the ring with a small diamond on either side of it. The other ring was obviously meant for Sirius due to it being thicker and having just a light blue sapphire on it and not the diamonds. Her heart nearly exploded in her chest with happiness as tears gathered in her eyes. She has been longing for Sirius to propose to her for the last two years but hadn’t wanted to rush him or their relationship. A small part of her had thought that he would never propose to her and she had decided that that would be alright with her so long as they were together.

“Yes. Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” Kano gasped, holding her hand out and allowing Sirius to slid the engagement ring onto her finger.

With shaking hands she took the male ring rom the box and, after Sirius closed and pocketed the ring box, slid it onto his finger as well. With a squeal of joy she flung her arms around Sirius and kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in joy. They eventually parted for air and Kano laughed as Sirius whooped in joy and spun her around again.

“You’re parents gave me their blessing.” He said, Kano nodding her head as she beamed at him.

“I figured that this is what that duel was about. You strongly hinted at it.” She said, watching as Sirius flushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I couldn’t think of another way to tell you about the duel.” He said, Kano nodding lightly as she leaned up and kissed him.

“I would’ve been pissed if you didn’t tell me about the duel and I found out from someone else.” She said, Sirius chuckling softly.

“I bet your mother and sisters are eagerly waiting up to see the ring.” He said, watching as Kano giggled and nodded as she leaned against him.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep them waiting.” She said, closing her eyes as her new fiancé kissed her.

“That we shouldn’t.” He said, nodding to their guard as he wrapped an arm around Kano’s waist so he could apparate them back to the estate.

“Oh, and Sirius?”

“Yes, love?”

“You’re not going to bed alone tonight.”

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

 


	3. Important Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read

** Important Notice **

Hey, everyone. So, I’ve been getting a lot, and I mean a lot of comments about my grammar and how I frequently switch from writing in past tense to present tense. Normally I wouldn’t let this get to me but I’m finally doing something about it. I will be rewriting all of my current stories both here and on archiveofourown/fanfiction. Until further notice I won’t be posting new chapters or working on the sequel for anything until I improve my writing style.

I’ve come a very long way and have improved greatly since I first began writing; something I am very proud of. However, I know I can’t spot every mistake I’ve made by myself. I am looking for a beta for both my Harry Potter stories and my Undertale stories. I’ve already reached out to two people, though I haven’t heard back from them just yet. If any of you would like to become my beta for either my Harry Potter or my Undertale stories then I’d be more than grateful. Just send me a private message. If you do want to offer your services as a beta, please note that I’ve never had one before and therefor I’m not sure if there’s a way to share documents here on the site or if we’d need to exchange actual e-mails.

Anyway enough rambling from me. As each chapter is redone I will replace the current chapter with the new one along with giving credit to whoever my new beta(s) may be and the date when the new version of the chapter has been added. Thank you all for your dedication and for trying to help me along. I truly appreciate it.


End file.
